


[Creepypasta One-shot]

by Kay0873739jw



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay0873739jw/pseuds/Kay0873739jw
Summary: [REQUEST'S ARE OPEN!!!]Some one-shots of your favorite horror bois. Please comment or message my discord if you wish to request someone and any other information. I will not do lemons, maybe some lime/fluff. I'm sorry but I just don't feel comfortable writing that type of stuff. Anyway, enjoy!***This won't have consistent updating, just whenever I want/feel like it
Relationships: Candy Pop (Creepypasta)/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Reader, Jason Meyer | Jason the Toymaker & Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Laughing Jack/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Slender Man/Reader, Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky/Original Female Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader, Zalgo/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: Story may contain blood/gore/cursing/mentions of triggering situations. If these offend you please do not read these stories!

Hello everyone! Like I said in the description, this is where I'll explain everything and if you still have questions, feel free to ask them here.

I'm willing to write a girl x female!reader, male x Female!reader, and male x Male!reader. Though I'm mostly good at the second one (Most of them will be male x Female!reader, so unless it says otherwise, it's male x female!reader).

I'll write gore/horror and fluff/lime but no lemons and nothing forced. If you have any request's please put them in this chapter or dm me! I won't take them unless you put them here. Give a short description of what you would like in your story and I'll consider it (sometimes I haven't seen the story of a character or read anything about them so I might not be able to make a good chapter about them).

If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!


	2. |1| 𝙴𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚡 𝚂𝙸𝙲𝙺! 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

Sickness  
Words: 1798

The morning started as it normally would, with me heading to Dr. Smiley's office. It was only down the street from where the mansion was. Smiley was one of the few people who didn't like living in a big mansion. I helped my purse closer to me and I reached the run-down building.

I had started seeing him because of some weird disease I had. It only started as me just throwing up. Normally I wouldn't be concerned if it wasn't for what was coming up. I had thrown up flower petals. Worried, I had rushed to Dr. Smiley's office. He told me I had what was believed to a fictional disease. I had Hanahaki disease. A disease where someone pukes up flowers due to unrequited love.

I already knew who was causing it. A sharp pain came from my chest as something crawled up my throat. I rushed over towards the trash bin near Dr. Smiley's door. I threw the lid open and coughed up clumps of flower petals into the can. I wiped my mouth before going and knocking on Dr. Smiley's door. After waiting for a moment or two, he finally opened the door.

"Hello, [Your Name], glad to see you've made it." He greeted me. He reached up and tugged his mask away from his mouth, placing it under his chin. I stepped into the 'living room'. There wasn't much there except an old dirty couch that had splatters of blood on it.

"How have you been feeling, [Your Name]? Any choking or pains?" Dr. Smiley asked me. He showed me to his backroom, where he would also murder his victims. I jumped onto the table, trying to not get any fresh blood on my new pants. Dr. Smiley placed a trash bin next to me and pulled up a chair to sit in front of me.

"Well, it's been getting worse," I looked down at my cupped hands, "The pains have been getting worse and the petals are getting harder to throw up..." I uttered softly. He nodded at before taking a flashlight out from his pocket along with a flat wooden stick. 

"Open up," I did as told, "I've told you this so many times, [Your Name], I can remove the flowers blooming around your lungs and heart but you'd lose all feelings for Jack," Dr. Smiley said. He pointed the flashlight down my throat and pushed my tongue down with the wooden stick. He hummed a little bit before stepping back.

"No. No, no, no. I couldn't do something like to I'd rather suffer than anything." I muttered. He shook his head at me. A sudden pain hit me in my chest and I was quick to grab the bin. I shoved my head into the bin, allowing the petals to fall into the can. Some clumped up in the back of my throat causing me to cough and gasp. 

I sat up and gasped once all the petals had left. I talked to Dr. Smiley before we both said goodbye and I left. It was around mid-afternoon so I decided to hang around in the forest for a bit. I was dying. I was dying! A weak smile crept up my face as I felt tears roll down my face. At least, my death would be peaceful? I hoped so.

I walked into the mansion after rubbing my tears away. Jeff, BEN, and Toby all huddled near the TV. It seemed Jeff was playing some game against BEN and was losing by a landslide. I'd miss these weirdos.

"Heyyyy [Your Name]! Hows Mr. Smile-Boy?" BEN asked me with a smirk. The game paused as he turned to look at me. I glanced at him before shrugging while taking my shoes off at the door.

"He's fine I suppose," I said softly. I made my way towards the couch, sitting down on the armrest. Everyone's eyes were on me and I utterly hated it.

"W-what did he sa-say about y-you?" Toby asked me. I looked at his brown eyes with a soft smile. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"Just that I'm getting more closer to death." A few tears slipped out of eyes. I was quick to rub them away and look down at my hands. 

"I can't believe you," I looked over at Jeff, "You'd be that selfish to let yourself die just to protect your feelings? My Lord!" Jeff nearly yelled. I bit my lip as BEN muttered something to him. 

"You don't get it, Jeff, she's head over heels for him. She'd do anything for him, even dying." BEN scorned. I felt another pain in my chest. All this talk about Jack made me wanna puke-both my lunch and flowers. I jumped up from my spot and rushed into the kitchen. I threw the lid open and watched as my spit covered petals fell into the bin.

Toby seemed to have appeared next to, holding my hair back. I clawed at my neck a bit as petals started to clump up in the back of the throat. I heard a few people gather in the kitchen and another person running in. Jeff let out a string of questionable words. From what I could hear over my chocking, Toby was freaking out. Jeff hit my back, rather rough to be honest. The flower clump finally fell into the can.

I gripped the can as I coughed and gasped. Tears fell onto the spit covered petals. I pushed the lid down while I rubbed away my tears and the remaining spit around my mouth. Embarrassment flooded my mind as the group of killers watched me. Of course, a few people knew about my disease, not Jack. I couldn't bear the thought of telling him.

I covered my eyes in embarrassment as I rushed up towards my room. Someone called out after me, but I couldn't hear them. I shut my door behind me, sobbing softly. God, I bet Jack thought I was weird.

Eyeless Jack's POV  
Jack watched as a beautiful [Hair Color] girl ran past him, tears running down her soft skin. He called out to her but she ignored him. The cannibal turned to look at Jeff and Toby. 

"What happened? Is she alright?" His raspy voice questioned. The two teens exchanged a glance with each other. Toby only seemed to tic more, meaning he was getting nervous of some kind. 

They both sighed before Jeff spoke, "[Your Name], well, she's dying." He said slowly, almost like he was hiding something. Jack was shocked. The girl he had fallen in love with was going to die here soon? Why hadn't she come to him? He could have helped her.

"S-she has H-hanahaki di-disease..." Toby said slowly. His stuttering had gotten a bit better.

"What? Hanahaki disease? This isn't a time to joke around. There hasn't been a single case I've seen where someone threw up flowers because of love! Just be honest here!" Jack scoffed at the boys. Really? Joking at a time like this? Toby went to protest him but Jeff shook his head. 

He reached behind him and grabbed the bin, opening it. Jack looked into the bin, thinking it'd be nothing but puke. However, it was just petals covered in spit. She was the only one? But, who did she like? Who was causing this? The grey-skinned male could feel his heartbreak at the thought of her loving another man.

"Well, who does she love?" Jack asked rather calmly. Inside, however, he was raging on the inside. He felt mad at himself for not confessing to her sooner. Jeff took a deep breath.

"You. She loves you," He said softly, anger untoned his voice, "You're the one killing her." Jeff was rather calm but it was clear he was holding back. Jack stood still for a few moments. Him? [Your Name] was dying because of him? He had to tell her about his feelings fast before it was too late! 

He raced up the stairs, taking them by twos. Jack had to reach her, he wouldn't let the women he loved die without telling her. A rushed up to [Your Name]'s door, pounding on the door. He placed his ear on the door and was met with weak gasps coming from the other side.

He shoved the door open, looking down. The women laid on the ground. Petals surrounded her and spit dripped from her mouth. 

He kicked the door down to see the women laying on the ground, petal surrounding her figure and spit dripping from her mouth. She had her hands around her throat.

[Your Name]'s POV  
I leaned against the side of my bed, sobbing into my hands. Everything and anything I had dreamed to be would soon begone! And for what? Because I loved someone! God how I wanted to have a family, get married, and even have some kids! I felt a sob rise and I had to cover my mouth to keep it down.

'Jack, I just wanted to be with Jack!' I thought to myself. However, I only brought myself more tears and pain. The pain in my chest had gotten worse than it had ever been. I hunched over and watched with blurry eyes as petals poured onto the floor. I huge clump got stuck in the back of my throat. I gasped and coughed, holding my neck to try and get the clump out of petals out.

Spit fell from my mouth as I fell to my side, still coughing and gasping. A knock came from my door and I heard Jack yelling something in a panic. I felt more petals bubbe up, only causing me to chock more. I gasped weakly, black spots filling my vision. I heard the door slam against the wall. I glanced over to see Jack rushing towards and scooping me up.

"Come on, [Your Name], come one! Don't die on me! Please I love you!" Jack cried out to me. His voice was faint but I felt a weak smile creep up my lips. He said it. Did he love me? Maybe I'll survive this! However, the black dots seemed to get bigger by the second. 

"God, this is all my fault..! I should have something sooner!" He cursed at himself. I was placed on a cold table. Jack tore his mask off, looking into my eyes. His tar tears fell down his grey face, falling onto my face. With shaky hands, I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I.. I love you too... Jack..." My voice was barely above a whisper. He gripped my hand, sobbing a little bit. My eyelids grew heavy and I soon gave in. 

"[Your Name]!!!"


	3. |2| 𝚈𝙰𝙽𝙳𝙴𝚁𝙴!𝙹𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚘𝚢𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unhealthy Love  
> Words: 1296  
> This takes place in the 1800s, or at least around that time.

How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Hell even months? Every day felt the same- no, it was the same. This damn cage that I sat in kept me away from the outside world, which is just what this sick man wanted. I was in a room with a deep shade of red walls, easily hiding most of my blood. The only light I had was a single candle near the door, which my captor would change for a new one ever so often. 

A little tiny window with bars on it was placed at the top of the room, showing people walking by and a few voices to drift into the darkroom. I sat in a cage in the center of the room, almost as if I was an attraction to bring in guests. 

My [Fav. Color] dress was a mess, bloodstained some of the white frills at the collar and bottom. My left eye was covered in a bandage from when he forced himself onto me only a few nights ago. I tried my best not to think of how I got here, but that day kept replaying in my mind like a dark and twisted movie. 

{Flashback}  
The party was going great! People from all over the county enjoyed the tasty food and drinks prepared by my friends cook. Everyone was smiling and laughing; it made my heart swell with happiness. 

"[Your Name]! The party is great; God may I even say the best one yet!" My friend praised me. I lazily swatted my hand at her, backing up from her. 

"Oh no, no, I'm sure the other lords could do much better than me!" I muttered to her, earning a light giggle from her. I smiled and took a few steps back, not noticing the person behind me. I bumped into someone and quickly turned around to apologize.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to bump into you like that!" I said quickly, fearing being yelled at by the tall man. He turned around, his crimson locks flowing softly with his head. Part of his back hair was black, but I didn't notice it all that much. His pale yellow eyes fell onto my small figure, and a blush ignited into his pale cheeks.

"O-oh! It's not a problem!" He stuttered softly, glancing up and down at me. I didn't take a note of it and smiled at him, nodding. I turned back to my friend and continued to talk to her, not noticing the pair of eyes that seemed to follow me everywhere.

{Time Skip}  
The party was finally over, and I was really worn out. I met a lot of people and even caught up with a few old friends and peers! I never got to know that redhead names, though, but I didn't give him another thought. My face flushed as I began to think of the dark-haired boy I had met earlier. He was really kind and sweet to me.

I sighed heavily as I made my way up a set of stairs, reading for a good night's sleep. A few echoed sounded in the house, but that probably nothing more than the maids getting ready for tomorrow. I got into my room and closed the door behind me. I turned around and froze where I stood.

My table had been moved along with its chairs, and my bed was a mess, which is not how I left it. An uneasy feeling grilled my heart as something dark moved out the corner of my eye. I opened my mouth to scream but a cloth-covered my mouth.

"Sshh... It's okay, go to sleep..." A deep voice whispered in my ears. The voice sounded so similar to one I've heard before, but I couldn't place it. My eyes dropped as my struggles became nothing more than a weak kick on my feet as I began to fall. My vision blurred, and I finally closed my eyes, falling asleep in a pair of warm arms.

{Present Time}  
The sound of a door unlocking and a pair of heels echoed throughout the room, disrupting me from my daydream. I panicked in fear and pushed myself back slightly, my spine resting on the mental bar uncomfortably. The red-haired male walked up to my cage, who I know knew as Jason. He placed his hands on the bars on my cage, leaning into the small space. 

"Good evening, my doll! You have been well, yes?" Jason asked me sweetly, and smiled brightly at me. I never responded to him, causing him to shake his head at me. His dark coat smelled of the rain the beat outside, some water even falling from his coat onto the tile. The thing that scared me the most was the blood that had somehow made its way onto his face. 

"I have something for you!" He said cheerfully, reaching into his pocket. My breath hitched slightly in fear of it being another one of his sick toys. He would often bring me a stuffed animal. At first, I wasn't bothered by it until I learned it made out of living human beings. Most of which were made from my close friends, even a small number being family members. 

Instead of pulling out a doll or stuffed animal, it was a lock of hair. A hair that looked way too familiar. Jason reached into the cage, holding out the hair to me. My eyes widened as I gasped and covered my mouth with a bandaged hand. Jason's eye grew wider with insanity as he let the locks fall in front out of his hand and onto the ground. 

An image of the loving boy I had met at the party flashed into my mind. My heart broke at the thought of him lying dead in a pool of his own blood somewhere in the town. Jason reached into the cage and grabbed my chin before I could even think of backing away. He pulled me closer to himself, smiling like always. 

"I want you to know I'm only doing this out of love..." His deep voice whispered to me, leaning closer to me. His hot breath fanned across my face as his lips drew closer to mine, causing a wave of panic to swell inside of me. I raised my hand slowly and placed it in between mine and his soft lips. He looked shocked for a moment before pulling back from me. After a bit of staring at me, he grinned at me. 

He lunged at my cage, shaking the bars, angered at me. I yelped loudly as I fell backward onto my back, shaking in fear of what he had planned for my punishment. 

"You will love me! If I have to kill every last person you knew, I will! I promise I will!" Jason yelled at me insanely, his eyes which were yellow when I met him, were now a pale shade of green and almost glowing. His once red hair was now a ghostly white, and skin was now looked as if it was rotting in some places. 

Jason giggled to himself as he rested his head on the metal bars, his white hair covering his green eyes. He muttered to himself, letting his now clawed hands fall from the bars and wrap themselves around his torse. He threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Yes! Yes, kill them all!!" His voice grew louder with each word. He looked at me with a wicked smile before turning around and quickly walked out of the darkroom. Leaving me alone and terrified once more.


	4. |3| 𝙱𝙴𝙽 𝙳𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Computer  
> Words: 1685

{A few Years Ago}  
I smiled brightly as I clutched my folder full of paperwork in my hands. Today was my first day at my new job, and I really couldn't wait. The boss seemed to have liked me when he interviewed me last week. I walked up to the building, gripping the papers more. I opened the glass doors and walked up to a lady who sat behind a desk.

"Hello, I'm new here. I start working here today..." I said softly due to anxiety. She stopped typing on her computer and looked up at me. She sighed as she rolled her chair over to another side of her desk and picked up a phone. She held down a button as she spoke.

"Mr. Hun, the new girl, is here. Should I send her in?" She asked, looking at me through the corner of her eye. She put the phone down and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to another glass door.

"He's in there." She said before turning back to her computer. I nodded slowly and walked over to the doors, which wasn't transparent. I slowly opened the door and peeked into the room.

"Good morning, miss [Last Name], glad to see you made it here on time." Mr. Hun greeted me from behind his desk. I carefully stepped into the big room. It felt as if this would be a long day...

{Present Time}  
I had been working at this job for almost two years now. It was well paying, and I've even made a few friends here, which is nice. Though lately, everyone's been acting weird around me, I also hear them talking about me whenever I walk past them. I didn't know why but I just assumed it was work gossip, nothing more or less.

It was late, and I had to work overtime once again. I typed away on my computer, the bright screen being the only light in the dark building. Turning around, I wrote some things down on a notepad that was next to my keyboard. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I turned around in my chair, grabbing my cup of coffee.

I took a few sips before looking back at my computer to see something weird on my screen. A loud 'ding' coming from my computer caught my attention. I swiveled around to see I had gotten an email from an unknown person.

'̷̧̡̹̜̓̆̏͒͝Ẏ̵̧͙̖͒̐͠o̴͖̫̍͜ủ̵̜̮̂͑̑̂'̸̠̐̅v̶̼͛̔̒ë̸̟̝̮́͛̚͝ ̶̪̗̐͛̅͠m̶̝̬̦̖̊̆̅̃͜ë̶͓͎͖́͑̏t̴̢̆ ̴̛͈̼w̵͙͗̔̌i̷̧̯͎̺͒̔t̴̡̬̭̑̒h̴͕̀̌̒̃͝ ̵͓̩̟͗ă̴͈̘̖̫̂ ̷̲̥̪̪͇͊̈́͘ẗ̵̗͙͖̩̀̆͘e̸̛̟̰̓͊̑͠ȑ̵͓͈͖͈ŗ̷̒̿i̶͓̼̱̟̝̍̑̇b̴̛͈͈͈̩͎̈́͂̾̏l̸̡̼̔̀͗͘͜ḛ̷͐͆̋͊ͅ ̴̢̺̤̟͑̓͑͝f̴͇̐̏̏a̴͉͋̃͗̀t̶̖̏̚͝ę̸͇̘̓,̵͚͉̽̂͑̾ ̴̦̊͗ḣ̷͓̻̣͕͓ä̷̰́v̶̢̼̉̍e̸̺̐͠n̵̡̗̼͂'̵̢̧͖̟̪͒̇t̸̠̬͙̆͜ ̵̢̼͙̼͐̉͠͠ẏ̴̱̜̞̗͌̌̎ͅǫ̶̹̬̽͆̈̌̚u̷͉̿̏̊?̶͎̺̹̃̋͋͝'̵̧̨̬̈̒

I raised an eyebrow at my computer, not understanding. I brushed the email off, thinking it was probably just a prank from a little kid. I deleted the email and went back to my work. A few moments later, I got another email from the weird kid.

'̸̞͂̍Y̸͎̔̓̀ọ̷̩̌̈́̽͝u̸̢̧͗͗͠ ̴̳̥̞̾̂s̸͔͇̯̈́h̷͖̣͈̘̊͘ơ̴̯͚̋u̸̡̡̞͋͑̍l̵͔͗̎̽d̶͇̓͋n̵̨̢̐'̴̥̱̾͘t̵̡̓͛ ̵̧͗͝h̶̥̗̙͠ă̶̭̙̐̂͝ṿ̴̳̞̈́̐̈́ͅe̵̎̕ͅ ̴̡̭̮̪̓̇̅̈́d̴̦̞͓̈́͠o̶͎͋̄͐ņ̶͇̩̅͠e̷̘͇̒ ̴̲̈́͂t̴̰̹̻̓̄ͅh̴̠̦̍͆̀̾á̴̳̘̊t̶̟̪̽̓͆̋.̸̯̞̻̄ͅ.̷̢̞̥͉̑̊̀̔.̶͙̲̻̼̅̈́̚'̴̛̣̓

"Dang kids..." I muttered softly as I deleted the message once more. After the email had been moved to the trash, my computer screen went black. The darkness around me sent a chill down my spine as I blindly walked my hands around my desk. I found the little lamp I had and quickly turned it on, not noticing my computer turn back on.

I turned back to my computer and let a scream. A young face with black eyes and red orbs stared at me, his eyes bleeding and his hair dripping with water. He smiled at me, pressing one of his hands against the glass. I fell out of my chair in shock, looking at the computer screen, terrified. With his other hand, he balled it into a fist and slammed it onto the screen.

The glass shattered, allowing the man to crawl from the screen. I screamed once more and quickly jumped up from my spot on the floor. I bolted towards the staircase, thinking it would be the quickest way away from him. However, he grabbed my ankle before I could even dream of getting out of the cubical.

I fell to the ground, my chin hitting the hard ground. I looked back at the man to see him crawl on top of my body, bloodlust in his eyes. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would live.

{BEN's POV}  
It was just a job for the girl—two years watching her through that computer. Maybe a little part of him fell in love with the young girl since he wished she knew him. BEN watched the tired girl slave away on her computer; she was working overtime once more. She yawned a few times here and there, the bags under her eyes hefty.

"BEN, you gotta get this over with," A rough voice called out, "you know can't fall for her!" The man hit the back of the blonde's head. BEN growled at the boy and spun around in his chair to look at the teen.

"Shut it, would you?! I know what I'm doing!" BEN yelled back at him, his bloody tears falling heavier. He never cried blood unless he was either angry or sad or maybe even both. The pale killer scoffed at the boy, rolling his never blinking eyes. The man pointed at the girl on BEN's screen.

"You've fallen in love with her; that's why it's taken you two years to kill her!" The killer nearly screamed. The blonde knew he was right, but he never would admit it, at least not out loud. BEN looked at the beautiful [Your Name], his heart broke at the fact she never knew him. After a bit of talking, the burned man's hand finally left.

'BEN, you gotta get this over with!' His friend's voice echoed in his mind. He shook his head as he placed his hands on his color-changing keyboard, typing out a message. His undead heart seemed to hurt more with each word he typed. The girl he had fallen in love with seemed to read the news. Not looking to care, she moved it to the trash.

BEN sent another message a few minutes later to see her mutter something about kids and delete it. With a sigh, he climbed into his computer, and with a snap of his fingers, her laptop shut off. He felt even more bloody tears fall on his face as he turned her screen back on. He placed a hand on the screen, grinning insanely.

[Your Name] fell out of her chair, screaming in terror upon seeing his face. His smile turned to a frown as he punched through the screen and crawled through the shattered screen. She froze in fear before trying to bolt from the cubicle, failing due to BEN grabbing her ankle. She fell to the ground, and he almost asked if she was okay.

{[Your Name]'s POV}  
I was flipped over onto my back, so I would be forced to look at his face if my eyes were opened. I felt something cold and wet drip onto my face. It was either water or blood. I don't know what scared me more, though. I finally opened my eyes and nearly screamed again. The creature glared at me for a moment, and with a glance over his shoulder, wires from all over the place snaked around my body.

They held me to the ground, and one wrapped around my neck, stopping me from breathing. I thrashed around in the tight restains, my vision getting blurry from either the tears or lack of air. I felt my body get heavier, but just as this had started, the cord around my neck had let go, and so did the ones around my arms and legs. I gasped and coughed as I gulped down air, looking at the blonde through my teary eyes.

"I can't do it. God damn it!" He screamed, hunching over my body. He gritted his teeth together and let out a sob as his 'tears' stained my white shirt. I was shocked, but I didn't dare move. After listening to his angered cries for a second or two, I reached a shaky hand towards him.

Much like my mom used to me, I placed my hand on his now semi-dry hair and rubbed my thumb in his hair softly.

"I-it's okay..." I muttered softly, my voice shaky with fear. I don't know what caused me to touch and try to comfort him. Maybe I thought I could get him to leave and not kill me. He looked at me and slowly crawled off my body, sitting cross-legged in front of me. I slowly sat up, still not fully trusting him since he did try to kill me. I reached a hand over to him and wiped his tears away like my mom would do to me.

The sticky red liquid stuck to my fingers, making internally cringe at the feeling. The young boy sniffed, and light red blush tinted his ghostly pale face.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you... I'm BEN, by the way." The boy, now known as BEN, introduced himself awkwardly. I nodded slowly, opening my mouth to introduce myself, but he cut me off.

"I already know your name, [Your Name]..." BEN rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking around the building. I turned to look at the clock, my throat still hurting slightly from the cord.

"Shit... shit shit shit!" I cursed, "I gotta go; it's almost opening hours for them!" I jumped up from the floor and ran to grab my stuff, my desk, trying to step over the glass shards. BEN watched me from the entrance of my cubicle, a small smile on his features.

"Don't worry about your computer. I'll fix it," BEN said, making his way over to my computer.

"Alright! Thank you!" I praised him, finishing packing up everything into my bag. BEN's back was turned to me, and he began to pick glass from off the keyboard. I bent over his shoulder, kissed him on the cheek before running towards the stairs. I yelled another 'thank you' before closing the door behind me, blush on my cheeks now.


	5. |4| 𝙹𝚎𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙺𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles  
> Words: 1401

The cool December air nipped at my [Skin Color] body. The snow crunched softly under my boots as I walked towards the mansion in the middle of the woods. It was a mystery to me as to why no one else saw it. Every time some hiked past it, they acted as if they didn't see it. I didn't kill or harm people at all; I wouldn't even think about something so awful! However, I was accepted into the mansion of killers when I fell in love with Jeff.

A human girl falling in love with a monster sounds like something out of a book. But I wouldn't call Jeff a monster; yes, he did kill people almost all the time, but he was charming around me. I had known Jeff since before the accident before he was burned. I had visited him in the hospital, praying that he would wake up and smile like he once had.

{Flashback}  
Jeff had woken up from his coma only a few days, sadly when I wasn't there. I wish I had been. I would have loved to hug that big goofball. I ran down the street, counting the house's that I ran past. My legs were aching, telling me to stop, but my heart told me to keep going. I finally had time to see him, and I couldn't stop smiling.

I reached the Woods house and hurried up to the front door. I hunched over, my hands on my knees as I gulped in air. I had been running non-stop for almost two blocks now, which wasn't something I was used to. I reached up and knocked on the door softly, anxiety inside me. Mrs. Woods opened the door, a worried look on her face. She smiled forcefully once she saw me.

"Hello, Mrs. Woods! I heard Jeff woke up. May I see him?" I asked her, kindly. She glanced over her shoulder at someone and turned to me.

"It's sweet of you to come by and see him, but I'm afraid not. Jeff still needs his rest, maybe come by tomorrow?" She whispered, glancing over her shoulder once again. I nodded sadly at her. I said goodbye and made my long walk back to my house. Once I had gotten there, it was almost night time. I walked through my door, telling my parents I was home.

I made my way to my room, hoping to finish the homework I had leftover from last night. I shut my door behind me and felt a breeze hit my face.

'Odd,' I thought, 'I didn't leave my window open..' I walked over to my small window and scanned the outside. I hummed softly, thinking my mom must have opened it. I shut the window and locked it, letting the curtains fall over it once more. I sat at my desk, pulling my work out of my bag. Something moved around in my room, causing me to freeze.

Soft footsteps echoed in my room, getting closer to me. I panicked and grabbed the nearest thing, which was a pencil. I turned around in my chair but was stopped by a knife placed on my neck. I froze once again, tears brimming my eyes. I glanced as far as my eyes would let me.

A deathly pale male with charred black locks and a bleeding smile looked at me. His eyes had dark circles around them, but his eyes were different. He had blue eyes, which were weird cause they looked just like Jeffs.

"J-Jeff? Is that you? Heh, this isn't funny...!" I let an airy chuckle as I felt the knife press further into my skin. I whimpered softly and finally remembered that I had the pencil in my hand. Without a second thought, I drove the sharp wooden object into my attacker's side. I heard him groan and hunch over, moving the knife from my neck.

I pushed my chair back, causing it to slam into the man's body. He stumbled backward slightly, moaning softly. I spun around to see him glare daggers at me. I gulped and ran towards the door, but I was tackled to the ground before I could even make it. I let out a yelp from the hard tumble I took. What I presumed to be Jeff held my hands down.

I closed my eyes in fear as I felt something swish towards me. Something wedged itself next to my head, cutting a piece of my hair off. The knife he had been using, which was covered in blood, was right next to my ear. He fell onto my back, his grip going.

"I can't do it! I can't fucking kill you!" He cried out. My shirt became wet with tears as he sobbed softly onto my back.

{Present Time}  
I smiled at the memory. Even if he did try to kill me, I couldn't help but love the smiling killer. I opened the door to the manor, greeting the men and women huddled by the TV.

"You guys know where Jeff is?" I asked them. Laughing Jack, the clown turned to me and looked at me with his silver orbs. He jabbed a clawed thumb over his shoulder towards the stairs.

"Probably sleeping. The fucker hasn't been down here all day!" He cackled, flashing me a terrifying smile. I didn't always feel safe around these guys, so I nodded and rushed up the stairs. I made my way up to Jeffs's room and softly opened the door. Jeff laid in his bed in a dark red shirt and some black sweats.

I shut the door behind me and basically hopped over to his closet since most of his clothes were on the floor. The closet was almost empty as I had thought it would be. A few of his hoddies were hung up, which I quickly snatched one off the hanger. I tossed my own clothes onto the floor and placed his hoodie on.

It was big on me, which was something I utterly loved about wearing his hoodies. I walked over to Jeffs's side of the bed, hearing his softly snoring. I snickered to myself as I carefully climbed onto the bed. I stood at Jeffs' feet and let myself fall onto Jeff's sleeping body.

"ACK!" Jeff cried out as I fell on top of him. I heard him growl softly before it stopped, muttering something it just being me. I snuggled into his chest, arms, and legs on either side of him. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist, earning a smile from me.

"You're a dork; you know that, right?" Jeff asked me. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I placed my chin on his chest and looked at his never blinking eyes.

"If I'm a dork, then you're a nerd!" I teased him, smirking back at him. He snarled playfully at me. I leaned forward and pecked his chapped lips.

"You need some chapstick, like bad," I said, placing my hands on his chest and pushing myself up. Jeff pushed me back down, shaking his head.

"Nuh-uh! You woke me up, and I'm still tired, so you're staying with me!" He pouted at me. I sighed and nodded at him, curling up on his chest slightly. I placed my ear to his chest, hearing the comforting sound of his heart beating.

"Also, you look adorable in my hoodie." I heard him mumble into my hair. I snorted at him and closed my eyes.

"And you looked adorable in my dress." I teased him, earning another growl from him. Jeff rolled over, so he was on top of me and began to tickle my sides. I busted into a fit of laughter, wiggling around under him.

"Jeff! Stop!" I squealed at him, causing him the chuckle at me.

"What's the magic word?" Jeff asked me, leaning closer to my face slightly. His dark locks falling onto my face.

"Please!" I nearly screamed out. Jeff shook his head at me, saying that wasn't it.

"Alright, alright!" Jeff stopped what he was doing, looking down at me, "I love you.." I breathed out, looking up at him. Jeff nodded at me and fell next to me. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to his chest.

"I love you too."


	6. |5| 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚡 𝙳𝙴𝙿𝚁𝙴𝚂𝚂𝙴𝙳!𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [𝚃𝚆]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empty  
> Words: 1149  
> {A/N}: TW means Trigger Warning if you didn't know.

The rain pounded against the windows and the roof of my house, filling the lonely home with a semi-loud noise. They weren't loud enough, however. I sat on my messy bed in the dark, as I usually did, with nothing but my TV lighting the room. I had a blanket wrapped around my body as I sat cross-legged on my bed.

Tears stained my face as I watched whatever rom-com was on, which was nothing good. Something about how a girl loved a guy, but he didn't like her, but get this. He does love her; she doesn't know yet. Kind of dumb and cliche if you asked me, which no one was. My mind wandering over to my boyfriend, Jack. He hadn't near me in weeks, and while it was normal, I still hated it even more so when I had an episode so bad as this one. 

I ran my bitten down nails over my scarred wrist, not enough to break the skin, though. Jack would kill me if he found out I started my old habits back up again. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed the remote, pressing the red button. The TV turned off, and I sat it back down, climbing under what little covers on the bed I had left.

My room was an utter mess; clothes, blankets, and other things had either fallen or thrown onto the floor out of anger or sadness. I let a few tears fall from my eyes before a knock at my slightly opened door echoed into my ears. 

I looked over my shoulder to see Jack's tall figure standing at my door. Even though it was dark, his silver eyes were glowing slightly; it seemed like at least. I could somewhat hear his apologetic smile as he talked.

"Hey, sugar, how ya' feelin'?" His raspy voice asked me softly, making his way over to the side of the bed. I turned away from him, rubbing my eyes to get rid of my tears. 

"I'm fine..." I said softly, feeling the bed dip under his weight next to me. Jack claw-like hand reached over and placed it on my upper arm, rubbing his thumb over my shirt. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been around. Another one of the kids was difficult than normal..." He muttered softly, moving a little closer to me. I nodded my head at him. Even though this was normal, that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. I hummed softly, feeling tears start to fill the corner of my eyes. 

"How long has it been since you ate?" Jack asked me, removing his hand from off my shoulder. I bit my lip. It had at least been a few days. The most I had eaten was half of a piece of toast. 

"An hour or two ago," I said, lying through my teeth. Jack grabbed my shoulder, pulling on it softly, trying to turn me over. I shrugged his hand off of me and pushed my face further into my slightly wet pillow. 

"Look at me, please. I'm sorry, I am..." Jack sighed out, grabbing my shoulder once again. I pushed his hand away before he could do anything, not wanting him to see my miserable expression. I felt the bed lift back up, and Jack's footsteps walk away from me. I felt tears fall down my face and covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself from sobbing. 

Jack walked around the bed, stopping at where my head rested. He bent down next to me and used one of his clawed fingers to push some hair from my face. His hopeful face fell into a frown as he noticed all the tears rolling onto my pillow. 

"Sugar, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice nothing but a whisper. I shook my head, sitting up and rubbing my eyes once again. I crossed my legs like how I did before and looked down at my hands. Jack stood up and sat behind me, his long arm wrapping around my waist. I leaned back, rested the back of my head on his shoulder. 

"I feel like I'm drowning again..." I whispered, looking at the dark wall. The moonlight lit up some parts of the room, something that I hated. I didn't want any light in this room. I wanted it to be all dark forever. I heard Jack sigh as he ran a hand through my messy hair. 

"I figured. I'm so sorry I left you alone. I should have at least came to check on you.." He muttered sadly, trailing a hand from my hair to my chin. He gently turned my head sideways so I could look up at him. I looked into his silver orbs, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I hate it when you leave me alone. Sometimes you come back after a day, sometimes it's weeks. I don't like waiting," tears fell from my eyes once again but faster, "I hate waking every morning thinking you'll be next to me, but you aren't!" I sobbed out, pulling myself away from his warm body. His frown deepened at my words, making my heartache.

Even though I wanted to be upset with him, I couldn't bring myself to stay upset. I loved the killer clown too much. I turned my head away from Jack, looking at the TV screen, which reflected Jack's eyes. I muttered a soft 'sorry' in embarrassment. I didn't want to explode like that and tell him he doesn't ease my depression. I don't want my problems to be a burden on him, something that he was forced to carry like me. 

"It's okay," Jack grabbed my chin, causing me to look at him, "you have every right to be upset," Jack whispered again, pulling me closer to him. Jack shifted around so that he was sitting straight with his legs out. He pulled me to his chest, so I was sitting in his lap facing the wall while he was facing the TV.

"Just know [Your Name], I love you, and I won't leave you alone." His deep voice muttered into my ear. It was rare for him to say my real name. I was always 'sugar' or something along those lines to him. It felt oddly nice to hear him call me that like he used to. I nodded slowly, resting my head against his chest, and closed my eyes. My tears had stopped at this point, and I felt at peace now.

"I love you too, Jack. Thank you..." I felt tiredness overcome my body, probably from the lack of sleep from these past few weeks. Jack bent down and planted a kiss at the top of my head, hugging me closer to his warm body. 

"Anything for you, sugar..."


	7. |6| 𝙹𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚘𝚢𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bugs  
> Words: 1185

'The girl yelped as a loud sound echoed in the hallway. She quickly turned around to see no one there; everything was the same. She slowly turned back around and-'

I let out a loud groan and placed my head on the table in front of me. Writer's block is the worst. Honestly, why can't any good ideas come to my mind when I need them to most? Heels clicked on the hardwood floor, disrupted me from my thoughts, but I didn't bother looking up at who it was since I already knew. A warm hand ran through my messy hair, comforting me a little.

"What's wrong, my doll?" A deep voice that I loved so much asked me. I finally pulled my head back from my desk and leaned it back onto the man behind me, tilting my head to look at him.

"I have a headache cause I can't think of anything good for this story of mine..." I muttered sadly, looking up at Jason. He hummed lightly and ran a hand from my hair to my cheek and rubbing it softly. I closed my eyes, and there was a good moment of silence before he spoke up.

"How about you take a break for a little bit? We can sit on the bed and watch [Fav. Movie], how's that sound?" He asked, pulled his hand away, and placed it back in my hair. I shook my head and pulled away from him, placing my hands back on my keyboard.

"I really want to get this chapter out; I'd hate to disappoint anyone," I said softly, resting my finger on the back button, "Can you make me some [Tea/Coffe] though? I really need something..." I turned my head over my shoulder to look at my boyfriend. He nodded at me and gave me a peck on the lips before walking out of the room. I sighed softly and began to type once more.

A soft buzzing hummed somewhere in the house, but I figured it was Jason making my drinking or one of his toys. I typed away on my computer, writing utter nonsense since I can't think of anything.

'A friggin clown jumped out at her and kissed her sweet lips, while a dragon came up to her and screamed in joy. They hadn't seen one another in years!-'

I sighed once again and slammed my finger angrily on the backspace, getting rid of whatever I had just written. The buzzing by now had gotten louder. Of course, I still thought nothing of it. I smashed my hand on the keyboard, typing a jumbled up word-if you could even call it that.

SMACK

I jumped up slightly as something had run itself into the small of my back. I looked over my shoulder, thinking one of Jason's toys played a heartless prank on me. I glared at the toys that littered Jason and I's bedroom before reaching around and grabbing whatever was on my back.

I pulled it into my view and felt all the color from my face drain. A cockroach squirmed in my grasp. I looked at it for a good while before I rushed over to my window, throwing it open and tossing the bug into the world. I slammed the window shut and ran into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and ran my hands under, placing a bit of soap on the palm of my hand and rubbing them together under the water. I stared blankly at my hands before I felt tears weld in my eyes. God, I hated bugs sooooo much! I felt myself sob loudly as I violently scrubbed my hands clean, making them slightly red.

"[Your Name]?" I heard Jason call out in our bedroom. His heels clicked on the wooden floor, and I saw him peek into the bathroom in the mirror, seeing my teary face.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked me as I turned off the water and scrubbed my hands clean, making them redder. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and he rested his chin on my head.

"Don't tell me the dolls bullied you once again..." His husky voice asked me once again. I shook my head at him and turned around in his grasp, burying my face in his chest.

"There was a bug! I-it landed on me!!" I cried out, which was muffled slightly. I felt Jason's chest move up and down. He was laughing at me. I shoved him back softly to see him, a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh at me.

"Your laughing at me!" I glared softly at him, crossing my arms. He chuckled softly to himself and placed his hands on my arms, rubbing his thumb on my upper arms softly. I turned my head away from him and pouted slightly, and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, my doll, the way you acted was just so adorable." He said softly, smiling kindly at my pouting figure. I glanced at him to see him giving me his puppy dog eyes, and damn, they were they good. I sighed in defeat and turned around fully to him.

"You know how much I hate bugs... They're gross!" I said softly and uncrossed my arms. Jason nodded at me and pulled me out of the bathroom, his hand resting on the small of my back. He led me towards our room, humming a soft toon.

"No, no, no, no! I am not going back there! God knows how many bugs could be in there!" I shook my head and backed away from the doorway, causing Jason to sigh.

"I assure you that there are none in there, but I will look if that is what you wish of me.." He said tiredly, walking into the room. After a few minutes of me waiting in the hallway and Jason looking, he came back out.

"I've checked every place I could; there is no more in there. The bug that hit you must have gotten in from the door or the window, okay?" He asked me, grabbing my hand gently. I nodded slowly and followed behind him carefully as he pulled me to our bed. I crawled over to my side and rested my head against the wall since the bed was tucked away in the corner.

Jason handed me my favorite hot drink and cuddled up next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder. After going through all the channels we had on the TV, we settled on reruns of The Big Bang Theory. I still glanced around the room a few times, I even thought I saw a bug, but it was just a toy. I moved closer to Jason, half-empty drink still in hand, and rested my head on his chest.

This was the perfect end to an awful day.


	8. |7| 𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game  
> Words: 1179

"Come on, [Your Name]! It's just a dumb game. Nothing will happen!" One of my friends said while reaching for my arm and dragged me towards the forest.

"I don't know, guys. Even if it is just a myth, I still don't want to risk it..." I muttered softly, pulling my arm away from her. She scoffed at me and gave another one of our friends a look. After a few more minutes of them talking to me, I finally gave into them. Maybe it would just be a game?

We stood in a little clearing of the woods, the wind blowing my hair slightly. Jenny pulled out a knife and felt my breath hitch. 

"Calm down, [Your Name]..." Sal whispered to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Jenny glared over at us and hushed us, making me even more stressed. I let go of the breath slowly and took in another, holding it for a bit then release it once again. Jenny called out a few things while goings around our group of four.

She dragged the knife in the dirt, carving out a circle. After that was done, she carved out an X, which separated us into our little sections. I wouldn't say I liked this. I wanted to leave, to scream, to run, too-

"Slenderman, I offer you my life, a soul!" She called out, running the blade across her palm and letting the blood drip into the middle. The wind stopped, everything falling deadly silent to the point where I could hear my heartbeat. 

"Do you think it-" A loud sudden static filled my ears, and by the look of it, everyone else did too? I placed my hands over my ears and hunched over with my eyes shut tight. My ears felt like they would bleed! I opened an eye and my mouth to call out to them but felt my heart stop. A tall, slender being stood behind Jenny. He wore a nice suit with a red tie. What stuck out most was his featureless face. 

It was the Slenderman. He was real! Tendrils spread from behind his back. A black string hung around the tendrils, which connected some of them. Almost as if it was liquid. He wrapped one of them around her arm and pulled her up into the air. With another, he wrapped it around her legs.

Jenny's eyes widened as she trashed and struggled in his grip, begging for him to spare her. The sicken tear of her flesh as he pulled her arm and legs away from each other filled the air, overlapping the static. Another harsh tug and screams ended, and he threw both her top and bottom to the side. 

"Oh, my God! Jenny!" Jess screamed out and covered her mouth. I cried out, not being able to understand what I said due to the loud static fully. The smarter side told me to run and leave, so I did. Hot tears rolled down my face causing my face to blur.

I ran to where I thought was the entrance of the forest, but I only got lost. Everything looked the same, and the static began to go away, so I stopped. I looked around and up, the sun hurting my eyes somewhat. 

"Pst! [Your Name], over here!" A voice whispered from my right. I turned around to see Sal peaking out behind a bush. I rushed over to her and sat next to her on the rather uncomfortable dirt ground. She had tears in her eyes, but she rubbed them away, and I did the same. 

"Oh my, God! I thought everyone had died! I can't believe this real; we have to get out of here!" She whispered to me while looking around the area. I nodded to her as a small ringing began in my ears, but I ignored it. 

"Do you remember how to get out?" I asked her, grabbing her arm gently. 

"N-no... I got lost when I ran. I'm sorry..." Sal whisper while looking down at the ground. I sighed heavily; we weren't going to get out of this alive, were we? The ringing in my ears grew louder and louder until it hurt my head a tad. The bush shook slightly before I saw Sal get pulled down. 

I turned around to see the faceless behind us, looking down at me and holding Sal by her foot. I screamed as I stumbled to stand up and run away, but as the story would have it, I tripped and fell in time to see Sal's head get ripped clean from her body. 

The splat her body sounds when it hit the group will haunt me forever. I looked at her body, blood pooling around Sal's body and staining her favorite white shirt. I turned my head to see him standing over me, reaching out a tendril to me. 

"Please! Please, I don't want to die!" I shrieked, "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have been so weak! I told them...!" My screamed turned into sobs as he pulled me into the air, holding me by my waist. 

'You did not wish to be here?' A voice echoed in my mind, shocking me. I looked at Slenderman shaking in fear of what he would do to me. The tendril tightened around my waist, and I quickly shook my head. 

"No! No, I told them this was a bad idea! And now they're dead!" I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. His grip loosened, and I felt like I nearly fell out of his grip when he held me tight once again. It was silent for a moment, nothing but my cries and sobs echoing the forest. The Slenderman placed me on the forest floor gently.

I gazed up at the tall being, tears still blurring my vision. He bent down, and I felt him rubbed a few tears away from my face, causing me to flinch away from his cold touch. 

'Go home, child; your blood does need to be spilled.' His voice echoed in my head. For whatever reason, the static had gone away even though he was so close. 

"But... But I don't know how to get out, and I'm lost..." I muttered to him, my fear fading away. The Slenderman pointed a long, bony finger straight ahead. 

'Move on straight, and you'll be sure to find the way you came. If not, call for me, and I shall help you.' Why was he so kind to me even though he had just killed my friends. I nodded to him and turned away from him, walking in the direction he pointed. I glanced over my shoulder and gave a small wave. 

"I'll come back!" I called out. I whipped around to look back at him once more, but he was no longer there. My friend's body was no longer there, either. I frowned and turned back around and started to walk once again. 

'I'll be here waiting, child.'


	9. |8| 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚢 𝚡 𝙸𝙽𝚂𝙾𝙼𝙽𝙸𝙰! 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep  
> Words: 1377

The kitchen felt cold and dark as I sat on a stool at the little island. It was around 3 in the morning. No one other than Slenderman--who gets up around 4 am--would be up soon. At night, I owned the house and a few other nightcrawlers, but I never saw them. I poked sadly at my cheesecake that sat in front of me.

This always cheered me up since it was so rare to survive this long in the house, but for whatever reason, it felt even more lonely in the old house. I frowned at the food before I pushed my stool away from the island, the stool screeching as it moved. I stood up and made my way up the stairs, which moaned under my weight.

Once I had gotten to the floor, I needed to be; I made my way down the long hallway. It was too dark to see the names on the door, but I could see that doors themselves. I counted 8 doors before I got towards the end where the four proxies slept, the rooms closest to the big doors where Slenderman slept. I walked towards the one right next to his room and read the name 'Tim' on the door.

I huffed softly and opened the door and silently as I could. I peeked my head into the room and watched the male's chest rise and fall while he cuddled a pillow--which I had placed there so he wouldn't wake up. I felt a small smile creep up onto my cheeks as I watched him sleep. Creepy, I know.

I walked into the room and bent down slightly, resting my chin on the bed. I smiled at how cute he looked without his mask, his dark hair was a mess, and soft snores escaped his slightly opened mouth. I moved a bit closer and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before I got back up. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I turned around and began to walk out of the room.

'Watching one of my proxies sleep, how unladylike of you.' A voice echoed in my head. Slenderman stood outside of the door. His arm crossed as I closed Masky's door behind me. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Well, I've never been ladylike in the first place," I said as I began to walk down the hall towards the stairs. Slenderman followed behind me until we reached the stairs, where he teleported downstairs.

'I see you were eating before you went up.' Slenderman said as I met him in the kitchen. He gestured towards the uneaten cheesecake on the island.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I wouldn't say 'eating' more like looking.." I said I grabbed the plate and shoved it into the fridge once again for either Tim or Brain to eat later.

'How much sleep did you get tonight?' Slenderman asked me. I hummed at him as I watched him get out some things from the fridge.

"About three hours.." I muttered softly while grabbing a few pans for him. He thanked me as he handed me some eggs to whisk.

'That is more than normal,' Slenderman turned to look at me, 'You should talk to Eyeless Jack or Dr. Smiley. They should be able to help you.' He asked me. He turned away from me once again as he placed some butter onto a pan on the stove.

"I don't want to sleep. I'm fine with the short amount I get already. I'm not dead yet, right?" I let out a dry chuckle as I handed him the bowl of whisked eggs. He didn't answer me. The rest of the time, we spent cooking was in utter silence, which made me feel weird.

Slowly, everyone filed into the dining room one by one. The first people there were Kate, Masky, Hoodie, and Toby, of course. I said good morning to Masky, and he lifted his mask to peck my cheek as I plated some food in front of them. Slenderman stayed in the kitchen, making more food since there were to be a lot of people.

"God, Toby, do you not have any manners?" Masky questioned Toby, who ate everything with his bare hands.

"Sh-shut it, T-Timoth-y," Toby growled out, glaring at him through his goggles. Masky was near to reaching across the table and punching Toby when both of the males hunched over the table, holding their heads in pain. I rubbed Masky's back slightly once Slendermans static went away from his head.

"How'd you sleep, [Your Name]?" BEN asked me with a smirk, "Did you get-" Masky cut him off with a harsh glare. I giggled slightly before I answered him.

"I slept fine," I lied as I took mine and Tim's plate. I walked away from all the loud men and women and into the kitchen. I washed our plates with a frown until I felt someone else in the room.

"How come you weren't in the room when I woke up?" Masky asked as he stood next to me. I pursed my lips and glanced at him.

"I woke up early, and I couldn't fall back asleep, so I helped Slenderman fix breakfast." I hummed as I handed him the now dried plates for him to put up. He looked at me with his blue eyes, which I knew could see through my lies.

Masky shook his head as he leaned on the counter, "Really? Then why do you have dark bags under your eyes? You almost look like a female version of Jeff!"I huffed at him while moving away from him and into the living room area.

"Because I stay up late and wake up early." I huffed as I made my way downstairs into a little library area that Slenderman had. I always liked it down here. Barely anyone came down here so I could be alone. Also, it would be a good place for me and Masky to talk.

"Do you even sleep anymore?" He asked me with concern in his voice. I pulled my arm around from him, and it hung lazily at my side.

"I scheduled a nap for a week from next Tuesday," I said with a smirk. Masky sighed at me and shook his head.

"[Your Name]..." He muttered softly, his gaze sharp as he looked at me.

"Tim." He sighed at me once again and moved closer to me. I was one of the few people who Masky allowed to call him by his real name. I turned away from him and moved towards a part of the library that most of my favorite books were.

"I'm not joking around. Please just stay in bed tonight, and I'll stay up with you until you fall asleep." Masky pleaded with me, and I let out a sigh.

"I don't want you to stay up so late, but I guess that's fine..." I said softly as I grabbed a book from off the shelf and looked over at him. Masky's mask lifted as he smiled at me. He pushed his mask up and kissed me softly before pulling it back down and going back upstairs.

I smirked as he turned away; I smacked his ass playfully. Masky yelped and turned to look at me with a stern look, and even though he had a mask on, I could see him blushing.

"I love you~" I sang out as Masky rushed out of the basement area. I heard him grumble softly, saying something that he loved me too before I couldn't hear him anymore. I smiled softly and gazed at a few more book spines, thinking of how much I loved the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N}: First I would love to say that I know full well that Masky/Tim is not a creepypasta but rather from the series Marble Hornets. I wrote this because I just loved the idea of this. Some of this may not be true in the case of Creepypasta Masky or true for Marble Hornets Tim/Masky but you have to remember that they are fictional and open for an artistic interruption. Even so, I tried my best to stick character as best I could.


	10. |9| 𝙹𝚎𝚏𝚏 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙺𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends  
> Words: 1196

I sighed in pleasure as I felt the warm, sticky blood drip onto my [Skin Color] skin. I smiled up at my new play toy who hung from a tree, his face smashed to the point where even I couldn't tell who it was. He was fun for a while, but all good things must come to an end.

Twigs and leaves crunched behind me and I turned around, weapon at the ready. The smiling killer, Jeff, came into my view and sneered at him.

"Hey. That was supposed to my kill!" His raspy voice yelled at him. I rolled my eyes at him as I leaned against the bloodied tree.

"Yeah, well, he was my toy so I got to kill him," I smirked at him as he glared at me with unblinking eyes. He growled at me as he moved closer to me and pointed his knife at me.

"I didn't kill anyone today!" He yelled once again. Man, could he get any louder? I mean, come on, if the police couldn't hear him by now then they must be deaf.

"What do you want? A gold star?" I chuckled softly as I began to walk away from the pale man. His footsteps followed behind me as we both made our way towards the mansion. I pushed the wooden doors open while taking my bloodied doctors glove off my fingers. Jeff pushed past me causing me to grumble under my breath.

In the kitchen, Jane and Clockwork sat at the island drinking some type of red wine. I walked right past them and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I took a big sip before I joined the girls on the island.

"So, you and Jeff now huh?" Jane said. Her voice was bitter when she uttered Jeff's name. I shook my head at her before I took another drink of my beer.

"Nah, he was just getting pissy at me cause I 'stole his kill'." I groaned out as I rested my face on the palm of my hand.

"Why aren't you dating him?" Clockwork asked me with a small smile. She took a sip of her wine and winked at me when I glared at her. Heat rose to my cheeks slightly but I shook my head, hopefully getting rid of the blush.

"Because I'd destroy him." I chuckled lightly. Jane choked on her wine a little bit, her mind always went to something dirty.

"He'd be into that." Clockwork pointed out. I clicked my tongue and chugged the rest of my beer before I tossed it into the can. I walked out of the kitchen and towards the couch, where BEN and Jeff played some games. They played a few rounds before Jeff stood up.

"I'm gonna go get a beer, anyone want any?" He asked. A few people raised their hands but I didn't. I had drunk the last one and Jeff was sure to be pissed.

"Who drunk the last beer?!" His voice boomed as he stomped out into the living room. I covered my mouth as kept my eyes on the TV.

"[Your Name]! Damn it, I know it was you!" Jeff marched over to me. I looked over at him break into a fit of laughter.

"Damn, I hate you..." He muttered under his breath as he sat back down next to BEN.

"Why? I'm lovely," I smirked while flipping my hair. Jeff glared at me with his never blinking eyes before turning back towards the game. The smirk fell from my face as I leaned back in my chair, frowning at the TV. Clockwork and Jane were right, I guess I do like him.

{Time Skip}  
It was around 4 in the morning, and of course, I was drunk off my ass. Bottles of empty beer surrounded me and I held a bottle of vodka in my hand. I had gone out earlier that day to get some beer, trying to make it up to Jeff but he just glared at me. Damn, why did I even try for him?

"[Your Name]? What are you doing up and what's that smell?" A voice called out behind me. I lazily glanced over my shoulder and noticed the pale killer standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hooo... Hey Jeff, I wash just havin' a drink! Wanna join...?" I slurred out as I handed him an empty bottle of beer. He scrunched his nose at it in distaste at me and shook his head at me.

"Are you sober?" He asked me. A dumb question but he wasn't all that bright himself.

"I'm," I thought for a moment, "Moderately functional..." I muttered, taking a swig of the vodka. Loving how the warm liquid burned the back of my throat.

"I'll take that as a no..." Jeff chuckled lightly as he grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and leaned onto the counter. I placed my pounding head on the cool counter and sighed.

"What's up? I've never seen you-"

"Why do you hate me, Jeff?" I whispered, not looking up. There was a long silence and I rolled my head over on its side. I looked at the bottle of vodka that rested in my hand, frowning.

"What?" He asked me.

"Why do you hate me? What have I ever done?" I said louder, finally looking at him. He was nothing more than a blur of black, red, and white. Again, another long pause before Jeff answered me.

"I don't hate you, [Your Name]..." He sighed out, running a hand through his semi-messy hair. I bit my lip to keep the tears from rolling down my face, but like in every romance book, it didn't help. I sobbed softly which turned into a chuckle.

"Damn," I rubbed my eyes, "I hate emotions, they're so messy..." I muttered softly, getting up from my stool. I stumbled around, trying to get upstairs and nearly falling a few times before I gave up and leaned against one of the walls.

Jeff chuckled at me and answered with, "I think your mixing emotions with paint.." He walked over towards my drunken figure, grabbing my arm and placing it around his shoulders. He wrapped his pale arm around my waist and helped me make my way towards the stairwell. I struggled slightly, telling him to let me and go that I could do it on my own.

Of course, Jeff didn't answer and just picked me up and carried me up the stairs. My eyes began to close as a wave of exhaustion came over me, so I leaned my head against his chest. Soon, I felt my body being placed onto something soft but cool. With a small smile, I curled onto whatever it was and drifted off into sleep.

"I couldn't hate the women I love, even if you won't remember any of this..." A deep male voice muttered softly as someone jagged and rough, yet also warm was placed onto my forehead for only a second. I still remember what he said to me and I regret getting so drunk where I couldn't even tell him that I loved him back.


	11. |10| 𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚎 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙺𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝙲𝚑𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚢! 𝙱𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚍! 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [𝚃𝚆]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugly  
> Words: 1190

Fat, ugly, stupid, worthless, whore, slut. All of those I was used to being called by now, which probably wasn't a good thing. But when word got out in my high school that I had a girlfriend, things took a turn for the worse.

"Faggot! Who would ever want to date some bitch like you?!" A girl, whose name I had forgotten, screamed at me. A swift kick to my ribs triggered the group with her to follow with my daily beating. I curled into a tight little ball, shielding my face with my arms. 

"Fat!"

"Pig!"

"Cunt!"

"Faggot!"

The last one hurts more than anything else; it felt like they weren't just attacking me but also Jane. After a few more hits and kicks, they stopped. A man bent down to my level, which I think to be the leader, grabbed a fist of my hair and forced me to look at him. 

"Listen, you may think that girl you got loves you and cares for you, but you're wrong," He glanced up at his group of friends, who were trying not laugh, "Give her my number if she ever wants a good dick!" He howled with laughter before pulling his arm back and driving the fist into my face. That was sure to leave me with a broken nose at the most. 

They all walked away from my bloodied form, all laughing a giggling to one another. I slowly got up onto my hands and knees, looking down at the grass under me. Blood dripped from some part of my body and fell onto a piece of grass. I bit my lip as I felt tears swell in my eyes.

I carefully sat back on my knees and placed my arm over my eyes as I felt tears run down my bruised cheeks. I sobbed softly to myself before I grew tired and slowly stopped crying. I picked myself up, dusted all the dirt from my clothes, and tried to make myself look somewhat better. 

I couldn't do anything about the semi-dried blood crusting on my open wounds, so I hid it the best I could. I limped my way towards Janes and I's house, which wasn't too far. I opened the door and glanced around the darkened area, hoping to God that Jane was asleep. I sighed when nothing moved around and crept into the living room and shut the door behind me. 

"Where were you? I was worried sick over you!" A voice behind me asked me softly, causing me to jump. I turned around to see Jane, her hair a mess, and her mask lazily resting on her face. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry, babe. I was out with some friends!" I lied, glancing around the darkroom. She walked up closer to me and placed a burnt hand on my cheek. 

"Oh my god... What happened to you?!" She cried out, running her thumb over the dried up blood on my nose. I winced slightly at the pain and tried to pull away from her. 

"N-nothing! I just tripped and fell!" I shoved her away from me slightly and turned away from her. She removed her mask, showing me her brunt face and scarred mouth. She frowned at me and shook her head at me. 

"[Your Name], come on... Just tell me what happened. We both know you didn't fall!" I notice small tears falling down her cheeks, but she quickly rubbed them away. I looked sadly at the floor and bit my lip. In a quick second, I wrapped my arms around her tight black dress and pushed my face into her shoulder. My sobs were muffled by her body and clutched her dress, hating that she could hear my crying. 

Her arms slowly snaked their way around my thick waist, surprising she could even do that. She rubbed the small of my back until I stopped crying. I pulled away from her and rubbed my eyes, still letting out little hiccups. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it... It's been so hard for me..." I whispered with a small laugh. Sadly, she nodded before leading me back to our room, where we both sat down, her arms wrapping around me. I rested my head on her chest and closed my eyes, listening to her heart. 

"Please tell me what happened..." She whispered, running a hand over my hair, playing with the ends of it. I took a deep breath before I answered, trying to calm down. 

"There are these kids at school. They bully me... They call me fat, ugly, a cunt, everything along those lines. Recently they found out about us, that I'm bisexual, and it's gotten worse. They beat me, call me a f-faggot, I can't handle it anymore!" As I told her everything, I felt a sob rise inside me, and by the end, I was crying. I glanced up at her to see her glaring at the wall in front of us. 

"Jane...?" I asked slowly, scared of triggering her. 

"I swear to God that they'll pay for hurting my baby girl..." She growled out. It was the first time I had ever seen her so angry, and I thought she would burn a hole through the wall. She looked so mad. She shifted around, so I was lying down next to her, and she quickly got up from her spot on the bed. She bent over and planted a kiss on my forehead and placed her mask back on after she kissed me. 

"I'll be right back, okay? Just try and get some sleep, alright?" I nodded slowly at her and buried my face in the soft pillow. Her heels clicked out of the room, and I heard the front door open and close, leaving me alone. I closed my eyes, and after a while, I fell asleep. 

{Time Skip}  
I awoke to Jane's heels on our hardwood floor; of course, it woke me up. Jane walked into the darkroom, and even in the dark, I could see the dark red liquid staining her white skin along with her mask. She patted her hands down on her black dress and took her mask off, and placed it on the table. 

I saw her place her knife on the table, but that didn't bother me as much as the blood. 

"Jane...?" I called out tiredly, causing her to jump. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked slowly, kicking off her heels and walking softly over to me. I shook my head slowly and sat up. 

"No, it's fine. I was already awake," I lied, "Where were you anyway?" I asked her, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. She took a deep breath before giving me a small smile.

"Nowhere babe, just out with some friends..." She said slowly. Her words were a little slurred a bit, clearly from how tired she was. I nodded slowly before laying back down. Jane laid down next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Goodnight, babe..." She muttered before passing out. Suddenly, I wasn't that scared to go back to school anymore.


	12. |11| 𝙴𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mask  
> Words: 1039

For the first time in a while, the snow had melted and it felt nice outside. Jack wanted to go on a walk with his girlfriend, [Your Name] but she declined. She was in the process of getting over a cold from the winter. Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and sleep. The tiny shack they lived in wasn't much, but it sure did get the job done. 

It was just a run-down cabin that no one seemed to by anymore, but it had everything they need. Two rooms and two bathrooms along with a decent sized kitchen and a nice living room. Of course, [Your Name] understood what Jack ate for food but tried to look past all the grossness. 

At the moment, Jack was sitting on the grass in front of their house. Sometimes when he got overwhelmed by his problems, he would sit outside and just take in the fresh air. [Your Name] understood this and would leave him alone, but other times she would lay her head in his lap and read softly to him. Both of them enjoyed this time together, so they would sometimes stay out for a whole day. 

Jack removed this mask and placed it onto the soft grass. A tiny butterfly floated around him and he put up his finger to give it a rest. It landed on it and stayed for a moment before the creaking of the front door caused it to fly around. He scrambled to put his mask on before looking over at [Your Name], who was standing the front porch. 

Jack had never been very happy about the was he looked. He didn't think he was ugly, no, he just didn't think it was normal. So, he would always wear his mask around his girlfriend since he didn't want her to think he was ugly. On the other hand, she had seen his face a couple of times before but it was only when it was boiling outside.

"Jack?" [Your Name] asked him. He hummed at her as she made his way over to her. She sat down next to him and rested her pounding head on his shoulder. Jack wrapped one of his arms around the girl, rubbing her back a bit. He finally noticed the book rested in her lap and smiled at the girl, his mask lifting. 

"Would you like me to read to you?" He asked her softly. She glanced down at the book that rested on her lap. She didn't want him to read to her, she only brought her book out because she was too lazy to put it back up on the shelf. [Your Name] seemed to think about it for a second before slowly nodding. 

"I guess..." She muttered softly. She looked up at his mask and frowned, she was so tempted to rip the mask off his face but the adult knew he would be angry at her for that. Jack nodded at her and reached over and grabbed the book from off her lap, opening it to the page she stopped on. He already read all the books they owned so it didn't matter where he picked up. 

'Her voice echoed off the walls and the boy flinched at the loudness of her voice. He hadn't meant to cause her harm, he just wanted her to love him. Like she did back in middle school. "I'm sorry, Sam! I..." His voice trailed off to a whisper.' Jack read. His soft voice seemed to help [Your Name]'s aching head. 

'"You can't keep doing this. I am not yours!" She shrieked. Jim shook his head at her, she was his and there nothing no one could do about it. Rage filled his body as he charged at her, pushing her to harsh ground. Sam let out a gasp, her vision blurring from the impact. She weakly tried to get up, but it was too late.' [Your Name] reached a hand up to his mask, rubbing the weird texture of the blue mask. 

Jack flinched slightly but tried to remain still as he continued to read. She ran her fingers from his cheek to where his lips would be if the mask had not been on. By now, Jack's reading had stopped as [Your Name] touched his mask. He was tense as she slowly put her fingers under his mask and began to lift it. He grabbed her wrist softly and shook his head. 

"Please, I'd like to keep my mask on, babe." He said softly. She shook his head at him and moved closer to him, sitting on his lap now. 

"I've seen your face before, Jack, please I really can't hear you with this on.." She smiled. Jack sighed heavily before letting go of her wrist. She peeled his mask off and dropped it onto the floor. His skin was a sickly grey color and tar-like tears dripped down from his hollow eye sockets. [Your Name] placed her hand on his cheek and smiled brightly. 

"I don't know why you wear that mask! I think you look great." She complimented him with a loving look. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he smiled back, revealing his sharp teeth. That was the first time in a while that she said something as lovingly as that. Mostly she would talk about how nice and caring he was towards her. 

[Your Name] leaned into him, her lips hovering about his before she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder again. Jack chuckled lightly, running his fingers through her hair. 

"Your such a tease." He muttered into her ear, causing chills to be sent down her spine. She felt herself smirk at his words. 

"Like your any better, remember last night when-" He quickly cut her off, too embarrassed to remember what he did. She laughed at his actions, kissing his cheek before getting off of him. Jack watched her walk back into the house before following after her, his mask in his hand. 

"Guess I won't need you for a while..." He muttered, looking down at the mask before placing it on the table next to the door.


	13. |12| 𝚈𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎! 𝙱𝙴𝙽 𝙳𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone  
> Words: 1625

I hummed at my friend as she went on about her latest boyfriend that went to our college. I mostly blocked her out. This dude was just some passing phase. She went through men as I went through tissues when I'm sick. We reached our apartment, and quickly, I threw the door open and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey, now! There's a party later tonight, and you have to go! You haven't been with a single guy in your life, so it's time you start looking." Sal shook me slightly. I grunted softly before rolled over onto my back.

"No, thanks, I like being single. It's nice not having to keep up with someone who might just be using me." I shrugged. The last guy I was with used me for sex and then cheated on me; I never told anyone that, though. It wasn't very important if you ask me.

"Please!! I don't want to be alone!" She begged me. I bit my lip and finally caved in with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go with you.." I muttered softly. Sal squealed and hopped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Great! I'm gonna go pick out a dress for you!" She said as she walked into her bedroom. I groaned softly and slowly sat up with a huff. A soft, buzzing sound coming from my pocket caught my attention. I looked at my phone, noticing I got a text from an unknown number.

'Don't go to that party' It read simply. I pursed my lips and shook my head. This just had to be some sort of prank. I clicked my tongue and deleted the number, tossing my phone to the side.

"Hey, I got- what's wrong?"Sal asked. I shook my head, saying I just got a prank text from some stupid kids. She hummed and led me back into her room, where I would try on a few dresses.

Time Skip  
The party was coming to an end, lucky for me. I hadn't met a single guy but it seemed Sal had. She was drunk off her ass the point where I carried her to our apartment. I dropped her onto her bed, where she fell asleep quickly. I sighed and sluggishly walked my way back to my bed where I fell asleep, not bothering to take my clothes or makeup.

I woke up a few hours later. Something didn't feel right. I figured I just had a nightmare that I quickly forgot about but that still didn't put my worries to rest. The clock in my room said it was early in the morning, around 3, so I thought I would get up and check to make everything was fine. I threw my feet onto my carpet and pushed myself from my warm bed, phone in hand.

I shuffled into the hallway. Dead silent. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I made my way over towards Sal's door. An odd smell came from her room, kinda like metal and chlorine. I figured she went to the bathroom and forgot to flush, sorta typical of her. I turned my phone on and used the brightness of the screen to show me what was in her room.

I gasped and covered my mouth in horror, tears filling my eyes. She dangled from the ceiling, her phone cord holding her in the air. Different kinds of cords I didn't care to look at too much held her arms up, in a cross-like pose. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and the look of terror was frozen on her face. I let out a small squeak as I took a slow step back.

"Sal..." I whispered out in shock. Her TV was on, nothing but white noise filling the room. I shook my head and finally built up the courage to go into the room.

"Oh my God, Sal who did this to you..." I muttered out sadly, I looked around the room, avoiding the blood on the ground and smeared across things. I didn't notice it until now, but there was certainly a fight. Things were thrown across the room and her phone was shattered. My phone buzzed in my hand causing my yelp in surprise.

I turned it on to see I got a message from an unknown number. I gulped and put my password in, reading what it said.

'Do you like my gift, babe?' I reread it a few times, not knowing what to say. Should I respond to it or just call the cops and let them track the number. With shaky hands, I typed back to this unknown person.

'Did you do this?' I asked it. Not a second to spare I received a simple yes with a winky face. I shook my head, this just had to be some kind of sick prank.

'Why?'

'Because she was in our way of being together.'

'You're a monster.' I sent it, my sadness was replaced by anger and I stupidly added in another text, 'I'm going to call the police.'

'There's no need to go out and do something so stupid as to that.' After a moment they sent again, 'Surely we can be friends.' I gripped my phone tightly, the device in my hands shaking along with my hands.

'Friends? You killed my best friend! Why would I want to be friends with you?' I felt pure rage flood through my body. However, it was all flushed away when I got a response from this monster.

'Because I know so much about you.' And not a second later they added, 'I love you'. I felt my face go pale. Was this person stalking me? How long had they been? I was torn from my thoughts but a sharp jolt of energy from my phone. I hissed in pain and quickly dropped my phone, holding my hand to my chest.

I watched the water pool out of my phone and I was going to reach for it if it weren't for the fact a pale hand came from out of the screen. I watched in shock as a man with messy blonde hair crawl from out my phone, water following him. Fear gripped my heart and I felt my legs shake.

This man looked nothing like a normal person. He had blood-red pupils surrounded by a sea of black. Blood dripped out of his eyes and rolled down his unnaturally pale face. He smiled wickedly at me.

"It's nice to finally see you face to face, babe." His voice was deep yet glitchy. Almost as if it was auto-tuned. I shook my head and closed my eyes, hoping to whatever God there was that this was some dream. That I would wake up and tell Sal about this dream and we'd both laugh.

To my dismay, when I opened my eyes again, I was looking straight into this man's awful eyes. He reached a hand up towards my face and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. I flinched away and let out a small yelp.

Finally, I felt my voice come back to me, "W-who are you?" I stuttered out. He smirked at me and retracted his hand away from me.

"Name's BEN, princess." He winked at me. His voice was seductive like he was trying to flirt with me, even though there was a dead body near us and I was visibly scared. BEN seemed to enjoy my fear and leaned into me, sniffing my neck.

"Oh, how I've longed to be this close to you..." He moaned out. I flinched away from him. He didn't like that and clicked his tongue. BEN trailed his hands down my waist and one rested on top of my butt. That was the last straw.

"Get your hands off of me!" I shouted. A wave a rage and anger swept through me. My fear washed away as I shoved him away from me. BEN glared at me, but I tried not to let that faze me.

"Now now, princess, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He growled out. I shook my head and quickly snatched Sal's phone. I looked him dead in his ugly eyes while I dialed 911 [American emergency service number]. He gave me a warning but I pressed the call button, not looking away from him.

"You shouldn't have done that!" He yelled. He shoved me to ground, holding me down. The phone scattered away from me. I tried to reach for it, but with a glare towards it, the phone was shattered. The adrenaline I was running off of was drained away from me and once again, I was shaking in fear.

BEN bent over me and whispered into my ear, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you...?" He smirked at my wide eyes. The cords that held Sal's body let her drop to the ground with a sicking splat. They slithered over to me and wrapped around my wrists and legs, holding me in place.

I thrashed and kicked, but I held down. BEN smirked at my attempts and flicked his wrist. I was shocked with a jolt of energy, causing my head to go fuzzy. My mouth went dry and my eyes grew blurry.

"You will be mine whether you like it or not.." He hummed softly. Black spots filled my eyes and my body grew heavy. I fought to stay away but soon let myself fall into a deep sleep, hoping I'd never wake up again.


	14. |13| 𝚈𝙰𝙽𝙳𝙴𝚁𝙴! 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚢 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [Pt 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose Pt.1  
> Words: 1726

Years Ago  
The young group of teenagers gathered under a tree, all sharing stories. Some of the stories were good, some scary, and others were sad. It was finally [Your Name]'s turn to say something, whether it was true or not didn't matter to the group of kids.

"Wait, wait! [Your Name]! Tell the one that happened last month!" Tim said happily. It was funny, really, at least to them. She looked over at him with a smile and nodded.

"What happened last month?" Brain asked softly. He was lucky enough not to be there. [Your Name] sat up straight and sat her cellphone into her pocket, knowing this would be a good story. 

"Well, we were at the movies watching Aquaman, so it was me, and Tim was to my left. Next to me was this lady and her kid. I didn't think anything of it. Anyway, so later on in the movie, Tim and I were all joking around about the movie, and this lady kept giving me weird looks." She explained, rushing over some words in the process.

Brain nodded at her before Tim butted in with, "When [Your Name] rushed out of the theater before the movie started, the lady said, "What the fuck is her problem?!"." Tims' voice went up in a sassy tone to impersonate her. The girl nodded at him before continuing her story.

"Anyway, so flash forward to halfway towards the end of the movie, and I left to use the restroom. Soon as I did so, that lady was waiting for me. She said something about how many issues I got and got a security guard." [Your Name] concluded her story.

"So, you guys got kicked out?" Brian asked them.

"Oh no, we didn't; I was anxious about that, though we never did." The teenage girl cleared up. During her whole story, she hadn't noticed Tim smiling lovingly at her. It was no secret to anyone at the school, other than [Your Name] that Tim liked her. To be frank, it clear that he did. Tim often went out of his way just to see her or try and impress her but to no avail.

Soon it grew dark in the park, signaling the group of kids it was time to head home. Brian was the first to leave since his parents were always a little strict about stay out so late. Tim and [Your Name] were stuck walking home together, neither of them cared since they lived almost next to each other.

On a burst of courage, Tim randomly asked, "Hey, [Your Name], when we're older, and if we haven't gotten married by then, can we get married?" She kind of was taken back by this. Never had she even considered he had the tiniest crush on her. Her surprise melted into a look of happiness, and she nodded at the male.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love that."

Ever since she had spoken those words, her life went downhill. She hadn't been able to keep a steady relationship, and it was all because of Tim. [Your Name] hadn't known it, but his tiny crush grew into something far more significant and unhealthy as time went on.

Time Skip  
I felt my breath hitch as I looked down at my family's kitchen table. I had been getting a rose every day; it would be lying in front of the door every day with my name written on it. On my birthdays, there would be two roses and a little note card wishing me a happy birthday.

I never thought much of it; I found it a little sweet. I mean, no one else would do this for me, so it did touch me a little bit. The problem with this rose was that it was inside my house, not outside. Somehow, someway this person had broken into my parent's house and left this here for me.

I didn't know what to do, honestly. I took a deep breath and just tossed in the trash, hoping to God this wouldn't happen again.

Of course, it did, though. Day after day, month after month, roses would be left me in my bedroom or the kitchen. I was starting to get paranoid, always looking over my shoulder. I texted my parents that I would be moving out soon and that I love them. I never told anyone else that I would be leaving today.

I felt terrible like I was leaving everyone behind. At this point, I told my mom and dad that this was happening. They offered to call the cops, but I didn't want that. I packed a bag of clothes and everything I would need, later we would move my bed and buy stuff I would need.

I kissed my mom and dad goodbye and left that house. I prayed to God that this stalker wouldn't follow me. Oh, I couldn't be more wrong.

Present Time  
"Alright, I gotta start heading home. It was fun hanging with you guys!" I called out to my small group of friends. They all waved me bye as I left the coffee shop. I had successfully moved into my new apartment, and no more rose's head popped up.

I smiled to myself as I hummed along [Fav. Song] on the way home. My building came into view, and I immediately felt someone's eyes on me. I brushed it off since it was probably just someone looking out of their window. By now, I had stopped humming while I made my way up the stairs.

I only lived on the second floor, so I saw no need to take the elevator. The hallway was clear of people, which made me happy since human interaction was not high on my list. All I wanted was to be in my soft bed and sleep. I shoved my key into the lock and turned it. I opened my apartment door to see hundreds of roses leading into my living room. I knew who they were from; my stalker found me.

I took a deep breath and quickly pulled out my phone. I stepped around some of the roses, trying not to disrupt it since I was going to tell the cops. This couldn't keep going on. While I was putting my password in, the door slammed shut behind me.

'Shit...' I thought to myself. I had forgotten to shut the door behind me.

"You'll never be able to escape me, [Your Name], I'll follow you anywhere..." A semi-deep voice said behind me. I yelped at the view and gave myself whiplash turning around. A man stood in front of my door, a pale white mask with black lips, eyes, and eyebrows covering his face. He wore basic blue jeans and an off shade of yellow jacket.

He reached up and took his mask off, dropping it to the floor. His eyes were a deep brown color, matching his hair and his sideburns.

"W-who are you...?" I asked softly, stepping away from him. Something about him so familiar yet I couldn't place it. He frowned at me and shook his head.

"How could you not remember me? After the promise we made back when we were kids.." The male muttered sadly. I gulped and shook my head. I hadn't made a promise to anyone that looked like him.

"A promise? I..." I trailed off. That's right; I had promised Tim Wright that I would marry him when we were both around 35. I looked at the man's face, now noticing traces of the old Tim I had once known.

"Tim? Is that you?! I've missed you so much!" I cried out. I threw myself into arms, hugging him tightly. I had missed him ever since his mom sent him to a mental hospital for all his problems. Brian had moved away as well, leaving me alone. I suddenly shoved him away from him, my body filled with rage.

"Why the hell have you been breaking into my home? Leaving me these roses? Why haven't you come sooner? And why in God's name are you wearing a mask?!" I shouted. He seemed taken back by the outburst but quickly covered it.

"Well, I didn't think you would remember, honey, plus if I didn't act now, then another man would try to get you, and I couldn't let that happen. Why would I let anyone else marry you?" He asked me. I gulped and stepped back again. This was not the Tim I had known; this was someone different.

"So it was you... Were you the reason I couldn't keep a boyfriend? You were the reason I was so depressed for so many years?!" I shouted once again. This time, Tim didn't seem so happy about that. He stalked his way over to me and glared at me.

"Don't speak to me like that ever again, you understand? I'm sure you wouldn't want your parents to," he snapped his figures, "disappear?" He asked me. I shook my head at him, and he smiled at me for that. I notice him reach behind his back and pull out a cloth.

"Now, I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's much easier this way if you don't struggle," Tim said softly before pushing a cloth that smelled of chemicals to my mouth. He pulled me close to him and hushed me as I tried to call out to him. I struggled against his tight grip, trying to fight the tiredness from my eyes.

"I said, don't struggle." His voice was low and threatening. He squeezed the back of my neck, harshly. I whimpered at the pain, and by this point, I was too weak to hold my body weight. I leaned forward onto his body and let a few muffled cries as my vision went away.

"Sleep well, princess..." The voice was distant. I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me. I knew it was already too late for me to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N}: Fun fact, that story at the start of the story happened to me a group of my friends when we went to see a movie together. It was so dumb too cause that lady was so mean to the point my friend had a terrible panic attack.


	15. |14| 𝙹𝚎𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙺𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight Shift  
> Words: 1256

The moon peeked through the window as I busted over a table. Of course, I just had to be picked to work late. Lucky me. The cook was on the other side of the wall, probably smoking or something. I worked in a small restaurant towards the end of the town I lived in. It was open 24 hours, which was great. I mean, I just love not getting any sleep. 

Good thing, no one really came in around this time, so it's not like I had to try. I sat down behind the counter and pulled out my phone to kill some time. A small family came in, clearly from out of town, and I served them. 

"John! two number five's with a side of fries!" I called out to him as I slapped the paper onto the little window. He glared at me, taking the dead bud out of his mouth and putting it out. John grabbed the paper and tossed it into the bin. I stood near the window, playing on my phone until the food was ready. 

John slammed the plates onto the counter and rang the small bell as loud as he could. I jumped up, scared shitless. He stood in the kitchen, laughing at his "joke." I grumbled angrily as I grabbed the plates and served the family. They thanked me and began to eat. Again, I sat behind the counter and waited for them to finish eating and leave. 

The father handed me a 20 on his way out, telling me to keep the change. I put it into the register and walked into the kitchen. 

"Why did I have to be stuck with you?" I grumbled softly. John chuckled at me and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small white box. He took out two cigarettes and handed one over towards me along with a lighter. I lit the stick and sucked in and puffed it out as I handed him his lighter back. 

"Let's be real; you know you love me." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him, taking another puff of smoke. 

"Let's be real, I fucking hate you," I replied with a smirk. John chuckled at me and shook his head, puffing on his own cigarette. We made idle talk for about an hour or so. We talked about the latest drama in the workspace, even politics, at some point.

Sooner than I would have liked, the bell on the door chimed, meaning someone came in. I let out a silent sigh as I put out the cancerous stick on my shoe then tossed it into the bin. John and I shared a look of annoyance before I put on my best smile. Pulling out my notepad and pen, I marched out tiredly. 

I felt my heart stop at the moment our eyes met. This man was covered in a dark red liquid that I only hoped to be fake or ketchup. It didn't smell fake though. His skin appeared to be a very light pink, and his midnight hair hung loosely over his face. I wished his hair was long enough to cover his piercing eyes and his grin that appeared to be carved into his face. 

My eyes trailed away from him and looked at the bloodstained knife on the counter, staining the counter too. The man cleared his throat, trying to get my attention. I jumped slightly and shakily walked over towards him. 

"H-hello mister, what would y-you like?" I stuttered. His grin widened at my fearful state. I let out a breath as his eyes moved away from me, looking up at one menu above me. Time seemed to tick slower than normal as he looked. Unlucky for me, he turned back to me. 

"A cheeseburger and a milkshake, please. Quick I am starving.." His rough voice rasped out. I nodded at him and wrote down the things he wanted as quickly as I could. All I needed was time to get away from him and tell John to call the cops; then we could hide until they got here. Yeah, that was a perfect plan. 

"Try and call the cops, and you're dead..." His voice was barely above a whisper. I was about to mentally call his bluff when he added, "I already know where you live, remember [Parent's Name]? I'm sure they'll love to find your dead body bleeding out on their carpet when they wake up." Just like that, poof, my plan was gone in the wind. 

I nodded slowly and turned around, walking towards the window with shaky legs. I placed the ticket onto the little window as silent as I could before ringing the bell. John perked up and looked at me. 

"Hey, you look paler then normal-and your even shaking! Are you okay? Was it the person that came in?" John asked me. He went to look around me but I quickly shook my head, keeping him from looking behind me. John may be acted like a dick at times, but when I needed him he was always there to protect me. 

"N-no I just got spooked from an animal, that's all. Just quickly make this so I don't have to work.." I muttered softly. He nodded slowly at me and took the ticket. I waited by the window, leaning onto the wall with my arms around my body. My anxiety was swelling up inside of me and body was begging me for another cigarette to calm me down. 

"Here you go, [Your Name]," John called to me. I jumped slightly and quickly grabbed the tray. Fearing he would still be there kept me from moving for a bit until I remember his threat. As fast as my shaky legs would carry me, I served this killer his food. The man took the food without even so much as a thank you and dug in. 

I didn't want to be around him any longer then I had to be, so I hung around behind the counter. Far away from him. With my head rested on the cool counter, I took deep and slow breaths trying to calm my racing heart. 

Someone cleared their throat in front of me, causing me to snap my head up to see the killer. He looked even more horrid closer. 

"D-did you enjoy your f-food, sir?" I asked him softly. He grunted at me and fished something out of his pocket. Fearing the worst, I closed my eyes and pray silently. He cleared his throat once again, I opened my eyes to see him holding out a bloodstained 10 towards me. I gingerly took it and got up to put it in the register when he stopped me. 

"No need to put that in there, keep it for you." He gruffly said. Not wanting to tick him off, I nodded and placed it into my apron. I looked over at the clock, noticing it was almost time for my friend to come in and take my place. 

A cold and wet hand touched my chin, forcing me to look at the man. He now appeared to be smirking at me but it was hard to tell. 

"I'll see you around, [Your Name]." He muttered huskily. His hand trailed away from my face, leaving a smear of blood across my cheek. That's when it hit me, he would sure to be back and I'm not sure if I was too pleased with that.


	16. |𝟷𝟻| 𝚈𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎! 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚢 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [Pt.2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose Pt.2  
> Words: 1622

The loud sound of something hitting the ground woke me up. My vision was blurry, and my body felt heavy. All I wanted to do was fall back asleep, and I almost did if it wasn't for a voice.

"Good morning, princess!" A loving voice called out to me. I groaned and blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, but I couldn't move my arms. I lazily looked up at my arms to see a cuff around them and connected to a chain. I rolled my head back towards the man that stood in front of me.

"Wha... Where am I...? Who are you?" I rasped out. My throat was raw and hurt to speak. I coughed harshly, only causing my throat to hurt more. Who the man was, he sat something down on a little table near me, but it was far enough so I couldn't get to it.

"I'm sorry you probably can't see it. Here you go." He said. The bright light flashed into the room, causing me to hiss in pain and shut my eyes. After a few moments, I opened my eyes once again to see the man smiling down at me. He seemed familiar like I had known him before, and then it hit me.

"Tim? What are we doing here?" My voice barely above a whisper. He quickly grabbed the cup of water from the table and held it to my lips. Tim tilted the cup slightly, allowing me to drink the cool water. After I motioned I was done, he put it back on the tray.

"Well, princess, you passed out suddenly, and I didn't know what to do, so I brought you to my place!" He chirped. I tilted my head the side, the fuzziness in my head slowly disappearing. That couldn't have been possible; I've never passed out before in my life.

I blinked a few times before I finally remembered what had happened. Tim had drugged me and brought me here then chained me up. Before, he had been talking about how much loved me and I was his.

"No, no, you drugged me and chained me up! You kidnapped me!" I yelled out at him. His smile melted into a frown at my tone of voice.

"I would never do such a thing! That must have been an awful dream you had while you were asleep!" He placed a hand over his heart, looking hurt. I shook my head and tugged on the chains. The cool metal dug into my flesh, but I didn't care; I just wanted out of here.

"Let me go! It wasn't a dream!" I tugged on the chain harder, drawing a bit of blood from the rust on it. It dripped down my arm and onto the cement floor. I whimpered softly but still kept tugging on it. This wasn't right; he didn't love the same he had when we were kids. This wasn't the same Tim I knew.

"Stop it; you'll hurt yourself!" He said, worried. He rushed to my side and quickly rubbed the blood away from my arm, but I once flinched back at his touch. I glared at him and shook my head.

"Like you care." I spat at his face. He hissed in annoyance and wiped the spit from off his face. He turned his gaze to me my glare and I imminently regretted what I did. His gaze was dark and his eyes were full of pure rage, something which shook me to the core.

"If you aren't going to be a good girl, then I'll have to knock you out..." He muttered darkly. I shook my head at him, telling him I was sorry. Tim didn't seem to listen to me, he just grabbed a cloth. He walked to another part of the small room and grabbed a bottle, pouring it onto the cloth. Just like he had at my place, he shoved it over my mouth.

I tossed my head to the side, trying not to breathe in the chemicals. Of course, that didn't work. The need to breathe was overwhelming that I opened my mouth slightly, allowing me to breathe in the unknown chemicals. Soon, I grew tired once again but this time I let myself sleep, not wanting to be around him any longer.

{Time Skip}  
The door cracked open and down came my captor. I forgot how long I had been here, it could have been a year from what I gathered from him. He no longer showed me his face, instead, he wore the mask he had on the day he took me. I had gotten used to all the abuse and starvation he had inflicted on me that I just sat, emotionless.

The room stunk of piss, dirt, and blood. I wasn't allowed out of chains so I had no choice but to wet myself every time I had to go. Most of the time, Masky would allow me to use the small bathroom to go number two or even one time he let me take a shower. Parts of my body were bruised and I couldn't feel my arms at all.

Yeah, that was the new name I had given this man. He was no longer the young Tim I had known since a child. This man, Masky, was unhinged. He chilled me to the bone every time that damned door creaked open. 

"Oh, princess!" Masky cooed as he walked down the stairs. I didn't look up from the wall I was looking at as he stepped in front of me.

"Since you've been a good girl," he pulled out a key, "I'm moving you to a different room! Isn't that fun!" I finally rolled my head over to look at him. I didn't smile at him, just allowed him to unlock my cuffs and my arms to fall onto the hard ground. He placed his hand under my legs and rested one on the small of my back as he picked me up.

Masky effortlessly carried me up the stairs and into a slightly bigger room. This one was a lot nicer than the last one, it had a bed and two other doors on the side of the room. It was lit up by a small lightbulb dangling from the ceiling. He sat me down on the soft bed and turned around the grab something.

He didn't shut the door which, maybe this was a chance to escape! I glanced around me to see if there was anything I could use to help me. A book rested on the bedside table and I was quick to grab it. Masky turned around and I slammed the book into the side of his face. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

I pushed myself off the bed, limping out the door as fast as my tired legs would let me. The door came into my sight and I quickly limped faster towards it until my body was shoved harshly to the ground. I gasped loudly as I turned over onto my back and slammed onto the floor.

"Now you've done it!" He growled out. His mask was no longer his face and I could see the red mark the book had made on him. Masky wrapped his hands around my neck, squeezing it hard as he could. I felt the breath I had in my slowly leave me as I tried to gasp for air.

"I trusted you! And you tried to leave me!" He yelled at him, tightening his grip on my neck. Black spots crept into my vision as I let out a horse "I'm sorry". I closed my eyes as I allowed myself to slip into the darkness, hoping that I would be able to leave this place behind. However that was the case, the pressure slowly went away from my neck until it was gone.

"Why do you want to leave me? Can't you see if you just be good, I could give you so much more then any man could!" He whispered, looking deep into my eyes. I didn't know how to respond, thinking anything I say truthfully will set him back off again.

He sat back and then soon got off me. I let myself be picked up by him once again and I prepared myself mentally to be put back in the basement. However, he took me back to the room and laid me down on it. He picked the book from off the ground and tossed it outside of the bedroom.

"I'll give you one last chance..." He warned. I kept my gaze on my lap as he grabbed one of my arms, tying them to the bedpost, and then did the same to the other. He crawled into the bed next to me and sat next to me. He played with my hair a few times before cuddling into my side.

He went on and on about how much he loved me and how glad he was that I didn't leave him. I closed my eyes, sighing trying not to listen to him. At least, I did until he said something.

"You'll never be able to leave me. I'll make sure of it.." I opened my eyes to meet his dark gaze. I blink, not finding it worth it to respond. Masky then smiled and pecked my lips before walking out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He was right, I wouldn't be able to leave him. I would die here either from him or starvation. Just like he had told me before, I was his even if I didn't like this. I was trapped here forever and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:] Tbh this chapter kinda sucked and it's really not my best lol. I'm not that good at writing gore, I prefer romance :) anywaysss, bye y'all.


	17. |15| 𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐! 𝙱𝙴𝙽 𝙳𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [𝚃𝚆]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Problems  
> Words: 1253
> 
> Okay so quick note, this story isn't just about cheating but there will be slightly sexual things in this and a little abuse. If you don't like that then please skip this.

{5 Years Ago}  
The day was fairly normal, I left the mansion around 10 to go to have a bit of fun since I was almost always trapped in that place. I went to the video game store to look at the new Pokemon game, man I wanted it so bad! I had nearly bought it if I had the money to get a switch.

"Maybe BEN will help me out..." I muttered to myself softly before walking up the doors to the mansion. I opened the oak doors to see Jeff and the others all huddled around the T.V. talking about whatever. 

"Hey, is BEN up in his room?" I asked, walking over to them and shoved my hands into my pockets. 

"Huh? O-oh! Yes-I mean no! No, he is not!" Jeff said in a rushed tone making me giggle slightly. I rolled my eyes at him and began to walk up towards the stairs. 

"Funny Jeff, I'm going up to see BEN, thanks!" I waved at them as I walked up the stairs. Someone grabbed at my shirt and pulled me down the stairs, nearly causing me to fall. 

"Gah! Toby! What the hell?!" I yelled at him as he dragged me back toward the kitchen. 

"I need h-help with makin-g some-thing..." He stuttering was worse than normal. He shoved me into the kitchen and pulled out a few bowls.

"Toby, no. God knows I love you but I want to go see BEN, okay?" I said as I left the kitchen and ran up the stairs. They called out after me, telling me they needed my help. Man, what had gotten into them today?

I arrived at BEN's door, which was slightly ajar. The soft moaning came from the other end of the door meaning one of two things. Either he was watching porn, not something new, or he was playing a game and losing. I smiled slightly as I opened the door softly and my eyes went wide with horror. 

Jane rode BEN, bouncing up and down on his member. They both moaned and groaned as Jane bent down slightly and BEN began to suck on her large breast. I blinked a few times, hoping this was just a nightmare but it wasn't. Tears blurred my vision as I yelled out to him. 

"What the fuck?!" I screamed and BEN quickly snapped his head to look at me. He shoved Jane off of him and stood up, his dick going limp.

"[Your Name]! It's not what you think, I-" 

"You what? Thought I wouldn't be home for another hour or two so you could fuck that whore!" I screamed, pointing at Jane who gasped at my words. 

"Now she isn't a whore, [Your Name]-" 

"Now you're defending her?! My God! Where were you the last time I needed someone to back me up, huh? Out fucking another one of your sluts?!" I sobbed built up in my chest but I refused to let it out, not in front of him at least. 

"Well, at least someone has to satisfy his manly urges. You haven't done anything sexual with him, so why are you so upset?" Jane asked me before standing up and walking over to him. She grabbed his limp dick and began to try and jerk him off right in front of me. BEN quickly pushed her away and yelled at her to stop.

"Please, this won't happen again!" BEN begged, moving closer to me. Footsteps echoed up the stairs as Jane made a move on BEN once again. 

"Forget this bitch, come back and pound my pussy again..." She glanced at me with distaste before tracing BEN's abs. Without even thinking, I lunged at Jane, pulling and punching at her perfect little face. 

Someone pulled me away from the bloodied women who just smirked at me. I struggled and kicked as the man pulled me from the room. 

"Fuck you! I hope you fucking die!" I screamed out as I carried down the stairs. I sobbed and wailing loudly, not knowing what else to do. 

{Present Day}  
I crossed my arms and slumped against the chair angrily that sat near the corner of our room. BEN sat on our bed, playing his damn video games like every day. I sighed and shook my head slightly at him. I had gotten back together with him a few months ago, I still don't trust him and it probably will take me a while to get there. 

"What's wrong, babe?" BEN asked me, glancing over at me out of the corner of his eye. I bit my lip slightly, wanting to explode and yell at him. Of course, this is no surprise but that doesn't make me feel any better, lately, he's just been so cold and distant always playing his video games and never paying attention to me. The same way he acted when he was cheating on me.

"I'm fine..." I muttered softly, uncrossing my arms and looking at the screen as he killed someone. 

"Why do girls always do that...?" He groaned out, slumping over. 

"Do what?" I snapped at him, glaring at him. I notice him tense for a second before sighing. 

"You guys always say nothing when there's something wrong. Look, I know your still upset with me about that thing we don't like to talk about but-"

"That thing we don't like to talk about was five years ago. Oddly enough, there are other reasons why I'm upset with you right now." I said slowly, standing up. 

"Here we go..." BEN muttered out, still not looking up from his dumb game. I let out a 'tch' and marched over to his game, standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something and finally looked up at me but stopped. I whipped away a few tears but still more rolled down my face. 

"I don't know why I even let you in again! I mean come on BEN! I'm not sure I can ever forgive you for what happened five years ago, you cheated on me and you aren't helping yourself now. God damn it BEN, you never look at me almost like I'm just some failure that... that-" I cut myself off, sobbing into my hands. 

I felt Ben pull my hands away from my face, shaking his head. He opened his mouth once again to speak to me but quickly shut it, probably because he couldn't say anything. I looked at the floor, hiccuping softly while BEN just looked at me. He leaned in and placed his soft lips into mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

I tensed for a moment before kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, we pulled away needing air.

"Forgive and forget?" BEN offered me a smile which I returned, but only a half-smile. 

"Forgive but not forget..." I said softly. I don't think I could ever forget what he did but that doesn't mean I couldn't forgive him.

"Okay." He said softly before pulling me onto the bed. I sat in his lap while he played video games, every once in a while he would kiss the top of my head or neck. He was finally helping himself gain my trust back.


	18. |17| 𝙹𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚘𝚢𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doll  
> Words: 1640

I hummed softly as I stitched up my newest doll. It was a small doll, nothing bigger than my hand. It was just a bunch of fabrics put together that I found around my room. It had two different colored eye buttons, but I didn't care. It was perfectly imperfect. I squealed happily as I picked up the small doll, who I now named Gem. 

"Oh, Gem! We'll have so much fun together! This is until I get bored..." I trailed off a bit with a frown. I quickly beamed when I noticed the creature start to come alive. He twitched and moved before picking his head up and looking at me. I made an unknown sound out of happiness, but I wasn't concerned with that. A sudden knock on my door brought my attention to my new friend. 

"[Your Name]? Breakfast is ready and the boss needs to speak with you." I heard Brain's voice from the other side of the door. I hummed in frustration before I called out softly to him. I heard his footsteps echo down the hall before I turned back towards Gem. 

"Hey, You can come with okay?" I asked him happily. Gem nodded at me and crawled up onto my shoulder, hugging my neck softly. I giggled and bounced out of my room. Slenderman's office was closer than the kitchen, so I went there first. 

Before I even thought about knocking a voice echoed in my head, 'Come in, child.' I grumbled, hating that he always did something like that. I pushed the large doors when Slenderman greeted by tilting his head up at me. 

"Slendy! Look I made a new friend! His name's Gem!" I said happily. I took Gem off my shoulder and held it up for him to look at. Gem hugged one of my fingers as he peered up at Slenderman. He hummed at it and nodded, saying it looked good. I held Gem in my hands as Slenderman told something. 

"We've recruited a new member of this house," he said, "I would like it if you could show him around. He has similar abilities as you so you two should get along." He emphasized, "get along". A tall man with soft burgundy hair and kind yellow eyes stood near Slenderman. I narrowed my eyes at him. He introduced himself as Jason.

He had on a white-collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On top of that was a beige vest with black buttons and the back was black as well. Jason had black pants with black boots with red lining. He wore a belt that seemed to hold tools that clinked together whenever he moved around. I didn't trust him one bit, and it seemed like Gem didn't either. He clung to my finger and seemed to glare at the new man.

I snorted at him before looking back at Slenderman. He leaned towards me a bit more, filling my head with a slight buzzing sound. I huffed and turned back to the man, motioning for him to follow me out of the room. We both made our way downstairs and into the kitchen. 

"I'm guessing this is the kitchen then?" He asked me. I hummed at him and made my way around the room, grabbing a small breakfast bar from one of the cabinets. I opened it and took a small bite out of the bar and walked back out of the kitchen. I showed him the living room and part of the upstairs, where I threw the wrapper away. 

"Your a quiet one aren't you?" Jason hummed. I snorted and side-eyed him before looking at Gem once more. He shook his head so I kept my gaze forward, showing Jason the way to the important places. 

He must have seen my hard gaze towards him since he asked, "Can't we just get along?" I snorted at him once again, heading up to the second floor. Jason spun me around and looked at me with his now pale green eyes. 

"Look, we're going to be stuck in this mansion forever so we might as well make the best of it. Besides, I don't like fighting those who are on the same side as me." Jason stated. I looked at him before pushing him away from me and walked down the hallway. I had never been a shy person, I just chose to keep my mouth shut. 

"Or just don't talk to me... That works too..." I heard him mutter softly. I finally spun around to look at him dead in the eyes. 

"My doll doesn't like you," I stated plainly. He seemed to perk up at my words and his eyes traveled to Gem on top of my head now. He smiled at him but Gem quickly hid in my hair. Jason quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a wind-up, black mouse. He held it out towards me but I turned away. 

"Your rooms up this way," I muttered softly. We stopped in front of the door with the name, 'Jason' written in fancy lettering. Luckily enough for me, his door was right across mine. That didn't surprise me though, those who were alike were often grouped. Like how the bloody killers were close to each other and the gamers were far from the quiet ones. 

Jason opened his door and hummed in acceptance. I turned away from and walked into my room. I notice Jason watching me as I shut the door, something I didn't like. 

{Time Skip}  
I glanced over at the clock. It was two-thirty in the morning. Of course, I wouldn't be asleep right now, I hardly ever do anyway. There was a soft knock at the door, causing me to grumble. Gem laid on my pillow, sleeping so I tried to not wake him as I got off my bed. I opened the door softly and glared up at Jason. 

"May I come in?" He asked me. His voice nothing but a whisper but still loud enough for his voice to echo slightly. I pursed my lips before opening my door a bit more. He stepped in and made his way over to my desk, looking at the needles and threads that littered the wooden surface. Most of the shelves in my room had dolls that I had gotten bored of. 

"I didn't think you'd be awake at this time of night." He hummed. Jason sat down at my desk, looking at me as I crawled back into my bed. 

"I don't sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented." I muttered softly. I picked Gem up and sat him in my lap. By this point, he was wide awake so I played around with him for a bit. 

"You are afraid of your dreams?" Jason asked me in a hushed tone. He acted as if it was some big secret but I didn't mind. My body was used to the lack of sleep. 

"Yes." I hummed out. I plucked Gem off my lap and kissed his head softly. 

"Why are you still awake?" I asked. Jason rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and chuckled. I eyed him as he shrugged. 

"Guess you could say I hate being alone." He muttered softly. 

"Guess that makes two of us," I responded. Jason seemed taken back by my bluntness but quickly smiled. I didn't like that smile and I knew I wouldn't like the words that were about to come out of those pretty lips. I physically jumped at my thoughts. Pretty lips? What am I, crushing on him now? The last time that happened, I ended up homeless and on the street. 

"Is something the matter?" He asked me. I pursed my lips and glared at him. This wasn't his fault, just my stupid mind falling for another human. I pointed at the door and quickly muttered softly. He hummed not knowing what I said. 

"I said leave!" My voice was full of venom. Jason didn't move from his spot but just looked dumbfounded at my sudden change of mood. I had to get away from him before I did fall in love. 

"I'm sorry but why?" He asked. I shook my head and stood up.

"Leave!" I said once again. I huffed as I looked anywhere but him. I refused to let him see me with tears in my eyes. 

"Why?!" He asked louder. I flinched and closed my eyes. 

"Because," I paused, "Because I think I'm falling in love with you!" I shouted as softly as I could as to not wake The Dollmaker. The air was still and neither of us made a sound. Finally, I sat down and covered my eyes ready to be yelled out. I felt my shield of silence break as I let out a soft sob. 

In a second, I felt Jason's warm embrace. He hushed me as I let out shaky breaths, some mixed in with sobs. My tears finally went away and I looked up at him, a little nervous to meet his gentle gaze. I didn't deserve his kindness but I still loved it. His head dipped down as he rested his forehead on mine. I shut my eyes as I listened to the soft sound of his breathing. 

"It's alright, I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you as well." His husky voice whispered to me. For the first time in my life, I felt my cheeks flush as I felt his lips connect with mine. Once we both pulled away I glanced down at Gem, who was hugging Jason's finger. 

I chuckled lightly. I guess my doll did like Jason and it was me who didn't. Well, at first I didn't at least now I love him I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N}: I am so glad everyone on here already likes my stories here! These stories are originally on Wattpad and I never got any likes or comments (I don't want pity for that) so I felt like I was only writing for myself but one of my online friends suggested I come here and post my stories. I made an account so now here I am! Long story short, I'm so glad everyone here likes my stories! And again, please feel free to suggest any ideas you may have!


	19. |18| 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚢 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding  
> Words: 1092

"Hey, Tim!" I sang out as I tore one of my daggers from the old creeps throat. Masky hummed at me as tossed the crowbar in his hand to the side instead, switching to his gun.

"I think we should get married," I state bluntly. Masky glanced over at me before pulling the trigger. The sound of the bullet ripped through the night air. A few more shots went off before the women stopped moving completely. Nothing more than a bloodied mess on the sidewalk.

"You do?" He asked me. I nodded at him as I leaned against the brick wall. Masky turned around fully to look and me and lifted his mask up just a bit. He walked over towards me and rested his hands on my waist. Masky leaned into me and rested his forehead on top of mine, humming softly. It silent for a few moments before he pecked my lips.

"Why do you want to get married?" He asked me. I shrugged a little bit. We had been together for a little over three years now but we've been very good friends for about seven. 

"We've been together for a little while now so why not?" I smiled brightly up at him. Masky chuckled at me and shook his head. He stepped away from me and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I don't see why not..." He muttered softly. I hummed softly before I noticed the distant flashing red and blue lights. Quickly, I tugged on his sleeve and pulled him along with me into the forest. We weaved through the twisted forest until we got back to the mansion. 

"I'll be sure to figure it, alright?" He asked me. I nodded at him before kissing him and tugging his mask back down. 

{Time Skip}  
The wedding was perfect, honestly. The bride was walking down the aisle with a beautiful bunch of white roses in her hand. The groom was dressed in a crisp suit that matched his soon to be wife's dress. The more I watched the couple, the more I grew jealous. I had dreamt for so long that it would be me in that dress and not some blonde bimbo. 

Masky placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, rubbing it softly. He told me to wait and soon I would be the one in the dress. I nodded at him and took a deep breath, calming my rage. 

"If there is anyone who objects, please speak up or forever hold your peace." The priest called out. That was our queue. Masky and I burst through the double doors, causing everyone in the room to look at us in shock. 

"Yeah, we object," I stated rather bluntly. The woman looked at me in disgust before looking at her husband with a glare.

"Who are you?" The women finally asked with a frown. I smirked as I pulled out my own pair of guns, pointing the barrel at the bitch. Behind me, I heard masky shut the double doors. 

"No one you should worry that stupid little head of yours," I muttered darkly before pulling the trigger. The shot rang out and the bullet buried itself deep into the woman's skull. Her limp body fell to the floor as blood poured out of her head. The groom gasped in horror, rushing to her side. He didn't make it through, I pulled the trigger once again and killed the groom. 

People from around the room all gasped in horror and began to rush out of the room. None of them would make it and soon all of the men, women, and even children laid on the ground. The hardwood flooring would now be forever stained with the crimson liquid of them. 

The priest hadn't moved from his spot but was clearly shaking in horror. Masky and I marched our way closer to him. He seemed to get frantic, turning to run. A bullet flew past him, a warning sign from Masky. 

I bent down over the girl's body, carefully taking the dress from off her cold body. Masky did the same but only replaced his jacket for the other one and placed the tie on. His outfit didn't match all that much, but that wasn't something I was worried about. He placed his mask on a little table as he waited for me to get finished.

"This dress is a little tacky honestly, I was hoping for sure that she was going to pick that other one!" I whined softly, kicking the girl's body. I pulled off my shirt, leaving me in only my bra. I felt both Masky's eyes and the priest on my bare-back. As carefully as I could, I slipped the dress on and Masky helped zip me up.

"Now, say your lines," Masky muttered darkly, pointing a gun to the man's head. He stuttered out his lines, asking us our names which we told him. He stuttered out his lines, and we both said our "I do"'s. Finally came time for him to say my favorite line. 

"You may k-kiss the bride." I smiled brightly as I tossed the bundle of roses to the side. I basically jumped on top of him, connecting our lips. The kiss was passionate yet short as if sealing our love forever. The door slammed open, as cops filled the room pointing guns at us. 

I looked over at the priest, seeing him on the phone with the police. I grunted angrily as I snatched my gun from off the ground and shot the man in the head. How dare he ruin my perfect day. 

With both guns in my hand, I shouted, "I won't let you ruin my wedding day!" Masky and I both opened fire, shooting aimlessly. We both took shelter behind one pew, getting up on our knees to shot every once in a while. With most of the officers down, we ran out of the church hand in hand. 

I gazed down at the ring on my hand once we made it back to the forest. I giggled happily and tackled Masky into a hug, giving him a rough kiss on his lips. 

"Oh! I love you!" I cried out in happiness. I heard him grunt in response, only to connect our lips once again in a rough and passionate battle. This was the best day of my life. The joy that came with being married to my love brought so many emotions, I really couldn't contain myself. This was really a dream come true.


	20. |19| 𝙴𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚡 𝙲𝙷𝙸𝙻𝙳! 𝙰𝙱𝚄𝚂𝙴𝙳! 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [𝚃𝚆]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abused  
> Words:1894
> 
> A/N: This chapter will deal with abuse, both physical and verbal, along with depression, thoughts of suicide, mentions of rape, and self-harm. Please don't read if this triggers you.

{Five Years Ago}  
The young 8-year-old had been dealing with her abusive father for almost two years now, and today was the worst of them all. Two years ago, the young girl's mother had died in a fatal robbery. She had been mugged, beaten, raped, and then killed. Today was the day she had died, meaning her father was worse than ever.

Of course, the day started normally--as normal as it could be for her, at least. She woke up around 6 am, her father wouldn't wake up till noon so she was able to get ready in peace. [Your Name] picked out an outfit for herself, dressed, ate, and went to wait for the bus. She wore a heavy sweater, even if it was in the middle of spring, and dark pants.

The long sleeves helped covered her bruises and scars from her father, but also she felt more comfortable in it. The bus pulled up to the house with a small squeak, and she was quick to get far away from her house. Nothing much would happen for the rest of the day until she got home around 4 pm.

"Is this how you act to your grieving father? On your mother's anniversary of all days..." Her father glared at the skinny child. She hadn't had a proper meal in months, not even lunch was something she got often.

"I'm sorry, father, I promise to behave." [Your Name] kept her eyes level with the ground, not daring to even glance at her father's blazing eyes. It was silent for a moment, and the poor girl made the mistake of thinking she was off the hook. Her father bent down and grabbed the girl's face, forcing her to look up at him.

"You will look at me while I am talking, understand?!" He seethed at the girl. She nodded at him, feeling his cool hands tighten on her jaw. It hurt, but that wasn't the worst she had gone through with him. The worst of it was when her uncle came over and forced himself onto her, though her father never cared or listened to her.

"Y-yes, sir!" She said quickly. Her father sucked his teeth before letting go of her. She turned away from him, muttering a few hurtful words. Within only a few seconds, she was pushed onto the hardwood floor.

"What did you say to me, brat?!" Her father boomed at her. [Your Name] shook with fear as she rolled over to glance her father's eyes. She stuttered as she tried to find words to say to him, it was no use. The crackle of his belt against the little girl's body stopped her from talking any more. This would continue, the belt slapping her clothes, until he grew bored of that.

"Get up," He glared down at the child who did not move, "I said get up!" He reached down and grabbed her arm harshly, pulling her up to her feet. She whimpered softly at the pressure on her arm.

"You're worthless, it's your fault that my wife died. Now off to bed with you, I don't want to see your miserable face for the rest of the night." He said, giving her another hard smack across her face. The small child nodded at him before limping her way up the stairs. Of course, he did more than whip her, he had kicked and punched her a few times.

She opened her door and shut it behind her softly. The girl erupted into a fit of muffled sobs and hiccups. [Your Name] crawled into her bed, where she would lay for the rest of the night. Dream about what it would be like to have a real family.

Around 2 in the morning, she was awoken by a piercing scream. She bolted up from her bed, looking around her darkroom.

"G-get away from me, monster!" Her father's muffled voice called from the other side of her wall. The small child clutched her blankets before climbing out of her bed. Her small feet hit the cool floor as she opened her bedroom door, peering out into the dark hallway.

"Take my daughter! Kill her, just leave me be!" He yelled. She winced at his tone of voice. Nothing happened for a while, not even a breath could be heard. She jumped as a loud thump came from her father's room, and then more silence. Something moved in the shadows, scaring the girl.

She shut her door and stepped away from it, never looking away from it. The doorknob turned slightly and a blue masked peeked in. The eyes were black holes and it cried tears of the midnight sky. She fell to her knees and placed her head on the cold ground, not wanting to look death in the eyes.

Funny enough, she wasn't scared of the mystery being. If anything, [Your Name] was happy. She'd finally be free from this living hell and she could finally meet her mother in heaven. When nothing happened, she glanced up towards the man only to see him reached a hand out to her.

In the moonlight, he could see all the cuts a marks her father had left on her. The man couldn't bring himself to harm her, she didn't deserve such an awful life. With hesitation, [Your Name] grabbed the man's big hand. He scooped her up into his big arms and carried the girl away from this hell, leaving her dead father behind.

{Present Day}  
I hopped up onto the cool metal table, swinging my feet as Dr. Smiley pulled a chair up towards me. Jack hung around the back of the room, looking into a few of the jars Dr. Smiley had. Dr. Smiley gazed at the chart in front of him. This wasn't my first time here, in fact, I came here twice a week. He acted like my therapist, something Jack couldn't do very well.

"Good evening, [Your Name]. It's nice to see you again, how have you been feeling?" He asked me, looking at me. I shifted around and glanced at Jack who was looking straight at me.

"Uhm, fine I guess..." I muttered softly. I stopped swinging my feet and instead I crossed them in front of me on the table. I kept my hands in my lap, tugging at the ends of my long sleeves.

"You guess?" He asked me. I nodded at him, not meeting his gaze. I heard him sigh and move towards me a bit more.

"Would you like to remind me why you are here?" He questioned me. This was also something he did. Dr. Smiley would always have me repeat why I was here, where all my depression stems from. I hated it.

"When I was little, my father beat me and my uncle raped me. Jack killed my father and rescued me from my father. Now I'm here." I muttered softly, looking down at Dr. Smiley.

He checked something off his chart and without even looking up at me he asked, "Have you been harming yourself in any way? Such as cutting, beating, or burning yourself?" I gulped and shifted awkwardly once again. Of course, I had been cutting myself, something I've been doing for a while but this was the first time he asked me about it.

"N-no. No, I haven't." I stuttered softly. Of course, this makes him look up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why did you stutter?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to say something but words aren't what came out. Bile rose from my stomach and climb it's way up my throat. I placed a hand over my mouth and rushed over to the nearest trashcan, where I emptied my stomach of today's lunch.

Jack was quick to appear at my side and hold my hair back. He rubbed my back with his black glove. I stayed hunched over the bin for a little bit, letting my tears and spit hit the chunky liquid. 

Jack turned to Dr. Smiley, "That's enough for today. We'll be going, see you next week." He placed a hand on the small of my back and lead me out of the small room.

"Jack, hold on." Dr. Smiley called out to us before we had made it out the front door. Jack turned around and looked at him. Dr. Smiley whispered something into his ear causing Jack to sigh and nod.

We left shortly after that. The walk home was silent which made me happy. I didn't want to talk about what had just happened in that bloodied house. Our home wasn't much different, but Jack was still a neat freak. He liked a nice clean house, the only dirt being on the outside of the house.

It wasn't a very pretty house, nothing but a run-down cabin in the middle of the woods, but it worked for us. I was just happy to have a house and not having someone beat me for something I hadn't done. Jack was the first to make it up the stairs, where he opened the wooden door.

"Lift your sleeves," Jack said rather harshly. I looked at him, shocked. He had always been kind to me and rarely ever said anything in a harsh or meantone. What's even worse was he asked to see something I didn't want him to see.

"Jack, nothing is there I promise." I showed him a fake smile. He easily saw through it though. He walked closer to me and I stepped back, tugging my sleeves further down my arm.

"If there's nothing there--if you haven't been hurting yourself--then you wouldn't mind showing me." He stated. I sighed and looked down, refusing to make any sort of eye contact. He reached for my arm but I pulled it away from him.

"[Your Name]." He said sternly. I felt tears prickle at the edge of my eyes as he, once again, reached for my arm. I let him. Jack rolled my sleeve up, exposing all my scars, cuts, and burns--some fresher than others. His head tilted up towards me, indicating that he was looking at me.

In a second, his arms were wrapped around my shoulders and I pressed against his chest. Jack smoothed my hair down, comforting me. A sob bubbled up in my throat and escaped from my mouth.

"[Your Name], I know what you went through and I understand you hurt due to those monsters, but now they're gone. Nothing more than nightmares at this point. I can't take away the pain, I wish I could, but I can help you cope with it," Jack pulled away from me and bent down slightly to my eye level, his hands resting on my shoulders, "let me help you..."

I nodded at him, rubbing my tears from my eyes. We both sat on the couch in the living room, where I would spill out every little thought I had since I got here. Some more depressing than the others. I would never call Jack my dad, but I did see him as a father figure. He acted like one too.

I had finally found a good home.


	21. |20| 𝙷𝚄𝙼𝙰𝙽!𝚉𝚊𝚕𝚐𝚘 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [Pt.1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Blood Pt. 1  
> Words: 1857
> 
> A/N: So this is an AU of sorts, basically humans are born with pure white blood and as they commit crimes, their blood turns darker. Also, I would like to point out that Zalgo is not a full human in this.

10-years-old  
???'s POV  
The tall dark figure stood in the shadows, watching those petty school girls push around a child. They shoved her into the dirty ground, smiling at her. They would point out her disfigurement, the large birthmark on her left cheek. After that, they would walk off laughing.

The dark figure scowled at the girls, they had no right to make fun of something that belonged to him. That birthmark was nothing normal, it was his fault she was picked on. At that thought, he felt a pang of remorse in his chest. If he hadn't touched her when she a baby this wouldn't have happened.

The young child sat against the oak tree, her back against it, and her knees to her chest. To make matters worse for him, she thought he was an angel sent to help her. He wishes he could help her, but doing so would tick off the Slenderman which is not the dark figure wanted.

He stepped out from the shadows and crouched down to her level, placing his midnight clawed hand on her head. The child looked up from her knees and towards the sky, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Angel, I know you're here, please help me..." She said softly. His heart broke at those words. Maybe, just maybe it would be fine to mess with human lives. Yeah, he had to teach those girls a lesson for messing with what was his.

"Of course my dearest [Your Name]. Those brats will no longer be a bother." A wide grin spread across his demonic face. [Your Name] couldn't hear him but yet he still talked to her. He trailed his hand down to her birthmark and tracked the outline. With that, he disappeared from the girls' side. Blood would be spilled that night.

14-years-old  
???'s POV  
"I seem to attract awful people, don't I Angel?" [Your Name] muttered softly into her pillow. The demon sat on her bed rubbing her back. Some stupid high school boys thought it would be best if he got in her pants. She stupidly fell in love with the boy and let him do whatever he wished. They had only been together for three months until he wanted to have sex with her.

She let him and a day later, today, he had broken up with her. [Your Name] was angry and depressed that a man she loved used her for sex. The demon was furious by this, he wanted nothing more than to kill that stupid excuse of a man. However, the Slenderman had given him a good talking to the last time he killed humans for this girl.

Even so, who was he to tell the demon what to do? Humans like this do not deserve to breathe the same air of what is his.

"Don't worry my dear, I will take care of it." He muttered softly. The demon placed a kiss on the girls' birthmark before disappearing once again. This time, he wouldn't go easy on his victim.

18-years-old  
???'s POV  
'You cannot keep killing humans just for one girl that will die before you!' His deep voice echoed in the demons head. He scoffed at the faceless being and stood up from his throne.

"Whoever said you could tell me what to do, Slenderman?" The demon said mockingly. The Slenderman shook his head and placed his palm on his forehead.

'You know just as well as I, Zalgo that we are not allowed to interact with humans without reason..' He sighed. Zalgo growled at him and with a flick of his wrist, a small portal appeared. On the other side showed his [Your Name] sobbing into a pillow.

"Does this not look like a reason? Do you not see that mark on her cheek? That birthmark? You may have no face but I know you aren't blind." Zalgo hissed out. How dare this man tell him how he should feel or even act.

'I do see the mark, Z-'

"Then you know what it means. She is mine and I'll be damned if anyone lays a hand on her." He interrupted him. Slenderman sighed at the idiotic demon. He supposed nothing could be done about it.

'Fine do whatever your "heart" wishes, but do not come to me crying when she dies.' The faceless man said before disappearing, taking the static sound with him.

"Don't worry, that won't happen," Zalgo muttered softly, looking at the adult [Your Name].

22-years-old  
[Your Name]'s POV  
I smiled brightly down at my paper. I had finished another project for my professor and I had a feeling he was sure to love this artwork. It must be the best I've made. My phone went off next to me, showing a message from Tyler. I had met him one day at a coffee shop, I fell in love with him the moment he greeted me.

Oddly enough, it felt as if I had known him all my life even though I had never seen him before. As I reached my phone, I cut myself on my paper. I cursed softly as light grey blood prickled from my wound. I hadn't done anything wrong but I wasn't completely pure of heart. Nothing more than running a red light or breaking a vase that darkened my blood.

"Thank you, Angel, I knew you would help me..." I muttered softly before I grabbed my phone, my finger in my mouth as I read his message. Something about him coming over soon and wanting to know if it was okay. I said it would be fine and that I'd love to have him over. I set my phone down and began to work on cleaning up my messy workspace.

A knock on my front door alerted me that Tyler was here. I rushed over towards the door, a smile on my face. Swinging open the door, I saw him standing at the porch holding something behind his back. His black hair was brush neatly in place and dark eyes were as beautiful as always.

He wore a crisp white shirt with a black leather jack over it. He also had black jeans on with black boots. He was never one to wear color.

"Hey, Tyler! Come on it!" I pushed the door open a bit. He smiled and walked into my house, taking his shoes off after I had shut the door.

"Good evening, how has your day been?" He asked me with a smile. I gave him the rundown of what I've been doing, which was just me working on my project.

"Anyway, what brought you over?" I asked him. We both made our way over to my couch, but he didn't sit down.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something and I figured it would be best if I did in person." Tyler pulled out a red rose from behind his back. I felt my heart quicken and a light blush creep up my cheeks. I took it and gingerly touched the red petals.

"Oh my, Tyler you-" He held up a hand for me to stop talking.

"Please, I know we've only each other for about two months now but I feel as if I've known you forever. So, would you please be my girlfriend?" He asked as he reached down and grabbed my hand. I was speechless. Never have I had a man who loved me for me.

"Yes,... Yes, I would love to!" I looked deep into his dark eyes and he looked into my [Eye Color]. In a second, his arms were wrapped around me and I honestly felt like crying. This was the happiest moment of my life.

26-years-old  
[Your Name]'s POV  
"Oh my, Angel, I'm so thankful you sent Tyler to me! It's been four years since I've met him and I've enjoyed every second of it! He's so kind and sweet, I really couldn't ask for anyone better!" I said softly as I looked up at the ceiling. Smiling brightly I hugged my pillow to my chest.

"My dear, who are you talking to?" A voice from my bedroom doorway brought me back to reality. I looked down from my ceiling towards Tyler. His hair was in a bit of a mess and slightly wet.

"Oh, no one I was just thanking my Angel!" I smiled at him. I thought he would ask about it but he simply nodded and I notice hurt flash in his dark eyes for a second.

"Well, it's getting late so let's get some sleep, alright?" He asked as he made his way towards our bed. I nodded at him and placed the pillow back into its original spot. As I had my back turn, I heard a loud thump and string of curses following the loud sound. I whipped around to see Tyler on the ground, holding his arm.

"Babe? What happened?" I asked him and I crawled off the bed.

"Nothing, I just tripped and scratched my arm on the edge of the table," He looked up to me and his eyes widened, "Don't come over here! I'm fine!" He shouted as he held his injured arm out to me. I stopped in my tracks as I noticed midnight black blood running down his arm.

"Wha... Why is your blood black...?" I asked him. I stepped away from him, scared of my life. What if he was just my ex back in high school? Was Tyler just acting so he could use me? Beat me? I placed a hand over my mouth as I slowly backed down the bedroom door.

"Please, [Your Name], let me explain!" He begged. Tyler stood up from his spot on the floor and looked up at me. His eyes were no longer the dark brown ones I had gotten so used to. Now they were glowing bright red just like the eyes of a demon would.

I shook my head at him and shut my eyes tight. I wanted to run from him but my legs felt as if they were glued to the ground. The floorboards creaked and I felt someone's hot breath fan across my face. A long, sharp thing touched my birthmark.

"Look at me, I promise I won't harm you..." A voice much deeper than Tyler's spoke. I cracked one of my eyes open to look at the man. He had Tyler's face but at the same time looked nothing liked him. The demon had bright red eyes and twisted horns stuck out of his black hair. One of his black claws rested on my birthmark and a scream crawled up my throat.

I felt my legs start to work again as I let out a chilling scream. He flinched back and I took that as my chance to run. I bolted down the stairs and outflung open the door.

"[Your Name]!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~{To be contuied}~


	22. |21| 𝚉𝚊𝚕𝚐𝚘 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [Pt.2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Blood Pt.2  
> Words: 1021
> 
> ~Short~

I felt my legs start to work again as I let out a chilling scream. He flinched back, and I took that as my chance to run. I bolted down the stairs and outflung open the door.

"[Your Name]-!"

I slammed the door shut behind me, cutting off that monster. The cool air nipped at my skin as I jogged down the driveway, some rocks digging into my feet. I heard the door open, and I stopped at the bottom of the driveway and turned around to see that beast at the door. We made eye contact, and it seems his appearance seemed to get worse. 

His once pretty dark eyes were bright red and crying either blood or tar--I was too far to tell. Blackness seemed to crawl up from his lower body from the jacket he now had on. Red slits could be seen from under his jacket; they glowed but didn't bleed. 

The demon began to make his way towards me, and I quickly turn around and dart down the road. It was late at night, maybe around 1, so it was unlikely another person would save me. I glanced over my shoulder to see the beast making his way towards me at an inhuman speed. I was running out of options, and the only thing that would come to mind is finding a place to hide. 

I took a sharp turn into an ally way and another until I thought I lost him. I pressed my back against a dirty brick wall to catch my breath. I peeked around the corner to see him; he had been following me, but I saw nothing. I closed my eyes for a second and smiled slightly before I turned back around. 

I came face to face with the demon; only this time, he looked nothing like Tyler. He was bent down on his knees, looking at me with his red eyes. His whole body was midnight black, and his head seemed to be floating on top of his shoulders. His long black horns stuck out from the side of his head, bent slightly, so they pointed up.

He had four sets of glowing red eyes, each having a thin black stripe going down the middle. In between his eyes was a weird diamond-shaped slit that was glowing bright red just like his eyes. I opened my mouth to scream, but his dark hand was placed over my mouth. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt his hot breath fan across my face. 

"[Your Name], please open your eyes. I promise you I will not hurt you. I just want to talk to you..." He whispered to me. I turned my head to the side, trying to put as much distance as possible. I felt something trace my birthmark and a soft sigh. 

"Just listen, alright?" when I didn't respond, he continued, "I am not human. As you have seen, I am, in fact, a demon named Zalgo." He stopped and waited for a little bit. I crack one of my eyes open to see him studying my face. When he noticed my eye looking at him, Zalgo smiled gently. 

He placed a clawed finger on my birthmark and said, "This is not a normal birthmark, you see, I am the one who gave it to you, and I am deeply sorry. A few months are you were born, and I touched you, and then it appeared..." Zalgo trailed off. By this time, I had both my eyes open, and I looked at him in the eyes. 

"Since then, I grew fond of you. I suppose you could say I fell in love with you. My dear, all those bullies disappearing and were never found was no Angel, it was me," Zalgo smiled at me, "I didn't want you to hurt, so I had them removed from your life." I shifted my weight to my other foot, feeling uncomfortable and concerned. Yes, I had been bullied, but that didn't mean they had to die. 

"Did you k-" 

"Of course I didn't," He cut me off. I nodded at him, trusting that he didn't. Weird that I would trust someone who wasn't even human. 

"I've always wanted you to know I existed, so I transferred my soul into another man's body who I thought would fit and set out to meet you. To my luck, you fell in love with me well until you saw my true form..." He rubbed the back of the head awkwardly. I looked down at the ground for a moment before I let out a sigh. 

I knew I should be scared, and I knew I should be running away right now, screaming out my lungs, but I couldn't. I felt oddly safe with him, and he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me, so I had no reason to run. Finally, I met his gaze and smiled softly. 

"I don't hate you, Ty- Zalgo, but I really don't know what to feel or even say...!" I let out a dry chuckle. He glimpsed down at the muddy ground before letting out an exhale. 

"You could say that you still love me, but I get it. I am a demon, after all.." Sadness stuck out in his words, which made me feel guilty. I suppose I did still love him; I mean, it's only his appearance that changed, not his actions. 

"I love you, Zalgo," I said softly. I reached a shaky hand towards him and placed it on his cheek. His red eyes shot to meet mine, and he smiled happily at my touch. 

"I hope you do mean that because I love you too." His appearance shifted into the one I knew him as Tyler. I beamed at him, and in a quick second, I pressed my lips onto his. Zalgo seemed taken by my move but kissed me back immediately. Even if he was a demon and did a midnight black blood, who's to say the bad guy can't fall in love?


	23. |22| 𝙹𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚘𝚢𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helper  
> Words: 1457

"[Your Name], my dear, can you hand me my needle and thread?" Jason hummed next to me. His words never reached my head as I just watched with amazement as he finished sketching his new ideas. He already had the fabrics laid out and now all he needed was to put it all together. 

A sigh slipped his lips as I finally looked up at him, "[Your Name]. Hand me the needle and thread." He stated a little harshly. I felt a blush creep up my [Skin Color] cheeks. 

"O-oh! Yes, sir!" I stuttered. As quickly as I could, I reached and grabbed the needle and thread. Of course, being the clumsy little thing I was, I wasn't paying attention and pricked my finger on the needle. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, I handed Jason the things he wanted. As he went to go sew to pieces together, the burgundy haired man stopped. 

"[Your Name], did you prick yourself?" I gazed down at my finger. A drop of blood started to bead up before rolling down my finger. I finally met his golden eyes before giving a swift nod. Jason let another side escape his lips as he reached into a drawer next to him and pulling out a small band-aid. He reached for my hand and, after unwrapping it, wrapped the band-aid around my finger. 

I felt my eyes go wide as my face darkened again with a blush. I nearly died when he kissed the band-aid with his soft lips.

"Better?" Jason asked. He grinned a little as he noticed my blush. I gave a curt, 'yes' causing him to turn back around and go back to sewing his new toy. The rest of his project was silent, only the occasional question for new tools. When the doll was done, Jason turned around and handed it to me. I smiled brightly, thinking it was for me. 

"Be a dear please, and go place it up on the shelf!" He hummed happily. My smile wavered for a second before nodding. I walked over to the shelf, having to stand on a stool to place it next to a little bunny. 

"It looks perfect, Jason," I complement. He hummed at me, not seeming to pay too much attention. I frowned at him slightly before walking over to him and glancing at the doll he was sketching. This one seemed a beautiful girl with short black hair and pretty, red lips. I tried to brush it off as one of his new victims, but there was only a small jolt of jealousy. 

"I'll go make some tea," I stated before walking off towards the kitchen. Jason made no sound as he continued to draw. I shut the door behind me, letting out a heavy sigh.

'God, I wish he'd give me a real answer for his feelings towards me,' I thought to myself as I made my towards the kitchen, 'It's like somedays he's all-loving towards me but others he doesn't even seem to notice I'm here!' I grabbed the kettle and poured some water into it. I placed it onto the stove and stood near it waiting for the water to start boiling. 

{Jason's POV}  
The toymaker waited until the door was shut before placing down his pencil. Sometimes he didn't know why he spared that girl. She could be annoying as a child. Jason didn't know how to feel about it, to be honest. There was no way he had feelings for her. That girl was a mere human after all. All she would be good for is bearing children-not that he wanted any of course. 

It was nice to have someone in the house with him though. The toymaker did not like being alone. [Your Name] was a good helper anyway. That was probably the only thing that she had that kept her from killing her. He had thought of it before. What would it be like to kill someone who might be utterly head over heels for you? That was a new thought. Was this human girl really in love with him? What a silly girl Jason would think to himself. 

'What a stupid girl if she is...' Jason thought with a smirk. The burgundy haired man picked his pencil back up and went back to drawing his next wax doll. It'd be a challenge to make, that was true. However, it would be very much worth the trouble for such an amazing doll. The door opened slowly, the girl was trying not to startle the busy man. 

"Jason, I brought you your tea!" She hummed happily. He let out a small 'tch' before dropping his pencil and looking up at her. 

"Why, [Your Name], I was just thinking about you!" Jason placed his hands on the table as he pushed himself up. 

"O-oh? How so?" The girl asked. Her cheeks were dusted with pink. Jason found himself grinning at this. 

"Oh blushing how cute! That only seems to prove my theory!" He felt a chuckle rise inside him. This girl was as dumb as she appeared. [Your Name] tilted her head in confusion, asking what he was talking about. 

"Honestly, [Your Name]! I am not stupid! Your face always seems red around me, not to mention how many times you don't even seem to hear me as you become too focused on me!" Jason chuckled at the girl. The human went pale, the tray with tea shaking as her grip tightened on it. 

{[Your Name's] POV}  
"Honestly, [Your Name]! I am not stupid! Your face always seems red around me, not to mention how many times you don't even seem to hear me as you become too focused on me!" Jason laughed at me. My smile fell from my face. All at once, I felt my world breaking down. My legs felt weak and I gripped the tray tighter, causing my fingers to turn white. 

"You go around doing things, like making tea for me, even when I never ask for it! Don't tell me you truly thought I wouldn't notice it!" He yelled out at me. I felt the tray slowly leaned forward and the tea tipped over and spilled over over the once shiny tray. 

My heart rate picked up as he uttered the words that shattered my heart, "You are such a whore for me! You are nothing more than a brainwashed slave!" He hollered. The tray fell to the floor with a clash. I felt tears weld up in my eyes. 

"T-that's not... No..." I uttered under my breath. Jason neglected to take note of my words and only continued to ramble on.

"Did you honestly think you, a wretched human, had a chance with me!" His eyes were glowing a pale shade of green, "I'm the monster you fear at night yet you fell in love with me!!" His arms began to rot, turning into a disgusting black color. I felt myself shake. No, I wasn't concerned he'd attack me. I was anxious about being weak and crying in front of him.

It was no use to hold in my tears. I felt myself crumple to the floor in shame. He'd see through my wall that I thought I had built up so well. I sniffled and sobbed on the floor. Jason scoffed at me. 

"[Your Name], pick yourself up and clean up this mess. I will be back in an hour." He said harshly. I only hiccuped in response as left the room, the door slamming behind him. I yelped in surprise and let out another long sob. Slowly, I picked myself up and rubbed away my tears and snotty nose. The floor was now sticky with the dry tea. It was sure going to be hard to get out. Never the less, I still sniffled and hiccuped and I picked the tray and teacup off the ground. 

Jason was right, I was nothing more than a pathetic puny human. I was not worth his attention. 

{Bonus!!}  
"I'm sorry, [Your Name], but what are you wearing?" I heard Jason call out to me. I smirked as I gazed down at the black trash bag. 

"Oh sorry, I thought I'd try and lower myself to your standards," I said with a sly smirk. He narrowed his eyes at me before snapping at me to go change. Screw him, I looked hot as hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N}: Boy, that was something to write. Tbh I went through so many emotions writing this. I'm fairly proud of this one honestly, one of my better ones I won't lie. Anyway, I wanna thank my bestie for giving me the idea for the bonus. Alright, that's all I wanted to say so bye!


	24. |23| 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚢/𝚃𝚒𝚖 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead Romance  
> Words: 2220

{No One's POV}  
It was a cool fall day. Everyone on campus hurrying around to get to their classes. [Your Name], however, was studying on her own in a local cafe. She was sipping on a warm beverage, typing on her computer. Her classes were in the morning and some at night, giving her free time during some of the days. With earbuds in and a tapping foot, she wrote down answers and questions.

The math class was fairly hard so she had to study hard for the next test that was coming up. A male stopped in front of her, tapping her on the shoulder. [Your Name] quickly took out her earbuds and looked up the male. He had dark chestnut hair with sideburns on the sides of his face. He was around a very handsome man. 

"Excuse me, I don't mean to disrupt your working, but is this seat taken?" His deep voice asked. The man pointed to the seat across from her. [Your Name] quickly shook her head. 

"Um, no, no one's sitting there." She stuttered. A blush crept her cheeks as he took the seat across from her. She wrote a few more things down before the man spoke once again. 

"I'm Tim by the way," Tim said. He held out his hand for the female to shake. The [Hair Color] girl grabbed it, giving it a good shake. 

"I'm [Your Name], it's nice to meet you." She greeted him. Tim complimented her name which she thanked him for. He went on to ask her more about herself and vice versa. He was a major in psychology and was nearly close to graduating (he knocked out most of the classes in high school). He wanted to be a therapist of some kind. 

Finally, it came time for the young female to leave. She sadly said goodbye to Tim while packing up her things. 

"Wait, before you leave! Can I get your number?" He asked her. [Your Name] smiled at the brunette. 

"Of course!" She beamed. The girl grabbed a sharpie from her bag and wrote her number on his arm with a wink. 

{Tim/Masky's POV}  
Another stakeout. It would have fine it was just Masky and Brain, but of course, Toby had to come along. Most of the time, Toby knew when to be serious but he didn't know today. Somehow, while waiting for the next victim, they had to get talking about girls. 

"Toby, you have no room to talk about this. I bet you haven't even had a girlfriend before!" Masky glared at the twitchy male. Toby stuck his tongue out at Masky. 

"Oh yeah? Then how many girls have you been with Tim?" Brain asked. Masky rolled his eyes at the hooded man. He wasn't dumb, he knew how to talk to girls. 

"Countless." He stated bluntly. Brain and Toby both shared a look before laughing at Masky. They were laughing. Laughing at him!

"Unlike you losers, I know how to talk to women!" He defended himself. However, it only earned more laughter from the other males. Finally, after they were able to stop laughing, Toby spoke up. 

"If y-your so good-d then g-o talk to th-that girl in t-there. Get her n-umber." Toby stuttered. He pointed to a [Hair Color] [Hair Length] girl. She seemed to be studying something in the local cafe. Masky scoffed at Toby.

"Fine then." Masky shrugged. He placed his mask on the ground before standing up. Masky walked over into the cafe. He tapped the young woman on her shoulder, asking if the seat in front of her was taken. She seemed to nervously start to work on her work like she didn't feel comfortable around him. 

Finally, after only a few seconds, Masky reached out his hand to her. 

"I'm Tim by the way," Masky said. The female looked at his hand before taking it, giving a good shake. Her hands were soft and warm, unlike Masky's dry and cool hands. 

"I'm [Your Name], it's nice to meet you." She greeted him. What a beautiful name she had. Masky nodded at her, telling her how much he liked her name. [Your Name] thanked him with a kind and gentle smile. Rarely would anyone smile at him, let alone in a kind way? His heart skipped a beat. 

They went on talking about things about one another. At some point, She asked him what he majored in. Thinking on a whim, he said psychology and told her he was close to graduating to seem more believable. She wanted to be [Dream Job] which piqued Masky's interest. Around 6 or so, [Your Name] said she had to leave. Masky felt himself get sad and finally remembered he bet he made. 

He jumped up from his spot as she was walking past him, "Wait, before you leave! Could I get your number?" Masky asked the female. [Your Name] smiled at him, a light blush dusting her [Skin Color] face. 

"Of course!" She beamed. The girl reached into her back, pulling out a sharpy. She rolled up Masky's sleeve and wrote her number down, giving him a wink. Masky watched the girl leave before heading out on his own. He shoved his hands into his pants, walking back to the group of proxies. 

"Well?" Brain asked. Masky pulled his arm out and showed them the number. He grabbed his mask before slipping it back on. 

"D-damn..." Toby muttered under his breath. Masky smirked under his mask, glad that he wouldn't be returning to his boss for another week or so. 

{[Your Name]'s POV}  
[1 Month Later]  
Ever since I'd met Tim, I hadn't stop thinking and talking to him. We had seen each other twice and the second time, 5 weeks ago, he had asked me out. We'd be going steady. Tim would text me in the morning and night, pauses when he was at work or studying. Currently, he was working but he said he would be over a bit later tonight. I was cleaning my place a bit, the news chatting in the back. 

"Well Fred, it seems to killer or killers have struck again. Police don't think there to be a rhyme or reason to it. People have spotted three men in masks," A blurred picture of three men appeared on screen, "The taller one has a white masky with black feminine features and carries a gun or some kind. The shorter, possibly younger, carried axes and has a mouthguard with orange goggles. Finally, the last one has a hood over his face with painted red eyes and a red frowny face, carrying a blunt object of some kind." The man reported. I grew worried. Tim was walking out alone, what if he got killed or hurt?!

"If you see anything like these men, call the police. Anyone living on [Streat Name], it is recommended that you stay inside and not to open the door to anyone you don't know." As if on cue, a knock sounded from my door. I jumped and yelped, staring at my door. Another knock. 

"[Your Name]? You there?" Tim said after a little bit. Relief flooded through me while I made my way towards my door. 

"Oh thank God it's you. I thought it would be the killers!" I laughed. Tim chuckled while kissing me on the cheek while on his way in. I shut the door behind me as we made our way to the couch. Tim placed his duffle bag, that he always seemed to have on him, on the ground. When I asked about it, he'd just say it was clothes from work. I never pushed. 

Tim grabbed the remote and sat on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. He flipped through the channels before settling on some dumb show neither of us cared about. I cuddled up next to my boyfriend, placing my head in his lap. 

"How was work?" I asked, looking into his brown eyes. He smiled at me and he ran his fingers through my hair. 

"It was busy and tiring. I much prefer just being here with you." Tim gave me a wink. My face flared up and I let out a nervous laugh. He was always flirty. 

"Haha... Funny.." I hummed. We both turned towards the TV. We talked every once in a while but mostly just watched the dumb show. Tim finally tapped my head, telling me he had to get up. I let him up as he made his way towards the bathroom, on the opposite side of the apartment. 

My eyes traveled towards the bag. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. I got up and knelt next to it, unzipping it. An awful smell of metal hit my nose and I had to try not to gag. I covered my nose as I peeked into his bag. Nothing. Just clothes. Where had that smell come from? I looked further, sticking my hand into the bag. 

I touched something smooth and cold. I pulled it out. A gun that seemed to have a few speckles of a dark liquid. I shakily put the gun down, looking further. I pulled out next a mask. Not just any mask, a white one with feminine features drawn in black. I swallowed hard. Maybe it wasn't what I thought. 

Of course, I was dumb enough to keep looking. I pulled out his clothes. The metal smell got stronger. I pulled out blue jeans and a mustard yellow jacket. The image from the new flashed in my mind. I snatched my phone, going to the news website. My face was pale as I glanced at the picture. I could see sideburns peeking out from under the white mask. Tim had brown sideburns. 

"Hey, [Your Name] maybe we can..." Tim said as he walked into the room. My eyes snapped up to him in horror. We were silent for a few seconds before I stood up. 

"Tim... Why do you have everything one of the murders has..." I said slowly. He searched my face before looking down at the contents of his bag now on the ground. Finally, he noticed the picture on my phone. 

"Why did you go through my bag." He said in a rather harsh tone. I flinched at the tone of his voice.

"You... You didn't answer my question. Why do you have a gun? A mask? Why are your clothes covered in blood?!" I raised my voice at him. My eyes met his and quickly regretted it. His dark brown eyes were dark and seemed to burn a hole through my head. Tim didn't need to tell me anything, his eyes told me everything. My boyfriend was one of the killers. 

"Oh my God..." I muttered. Tim made his way towards me, slowly. It reminded me of a predator stalking its prey. I grabbed the gun from the ground. My hands shook as I pointed at him. Tim put his hands in the air.

"[Your Name], " He said slowly, "Put the gun down..." He tried to reason. I shook my head at him. 

"I can't believe you! You... You killed people! You killed people for the fun of it?! God damn...! I fell in love with you! Was everything just a joke to you?!" I stumbled over my words. My heart was pounding and my head was starting to hurt. Tim took a step towards me. 

"Don't come closer!" I shouted at him. My hands shook even more and I could see that his eyes doubted me. I hated that. Tim had killed people in cold blood. The job and studying were all lies, he was out hurting others. Out tearing families apart and for what?! If that's what he did, then what would do to me?

"I did love you, [Your Name], and I still do! Drop the gun and we can both live together like normal. Like how it was supposed to be." His tone was forceful like he was trying to beg but it felt more like he was trying to push me to do what he wanted. I glanced down at the contents of the bag once more. The blood. The mask. The fucking gun! My eyes met his once more. Tim took another step forward. 

"Don't fucking move! I-I'll shoot! I swear!" I gripped the gun tighter in my hand. Tim scoffed at me, putting his hands down. 

"Please! You don't have the guts to shoot me." He chuckled. My eyes narrowed at him. Without even thinking, I pointed the gun to his foot and pulled the trigger. The bang echoed in my apartment as Tim let out a cry of pain.

"Son of a bitch!" He hissed out. Tim's eyes shot up to me. My blood went cold as he let out a yell, throwing himself towards me. I screamed and pulled the trigger once more. His warm blood splattered across my face. Tim felt the ground, limp. The bullet had dug itself into his eye. I dropped the gun to the ground and soon sunk to the ground myself. 

Everything soon settled in. I rubbed the blood off my face before looking away from his limp body. Silent tears landing on the cool ground. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm so sorry!"


	25. |24| 𝚈𝙰𝙽𝙳𝙴𝚁𝙴!𝚃𝚒𝚌𝚌𝚒 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [Pt.1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mark [Pt. 1]  
> Words: 1299
> 
> {A/N}: This is an AU where everyone is born with a tattoo that matches their soulmate.

Today was a scorching day for the place I lived in. The temperature reading over 90* [Raise it if that's normal for you] I groaned loudly to grab a pair of light blue jeans and a [Tank top/ Shot sleeved shirt]. My phone rang, and the color ID was my best friend. I happily picked up. 

"Hey girl, I'm pulling around the corner, be ready outside, please!" She spoke. I gave a hum and was about to hang up; she quickly added something. 

"Also, it'll be a little chilly at the concert so I'd bring a jacket or something just in case," She said hurriedly. I was pulling on my shoes when I heard a honk outside my house. I told her, 'yeah,' and hung up the phone. I grab a cardigan from my desk chair. Quickly, I grabbed my phone, keys, and wallet before calling out to my mom. 

"I'll be back later, mom! I love you!" I yelled. She yelled that she loved me back. I rushed out of the house and jumped into my friend's car. 

"Damn, girl, it's not even that big of a deal." She muttered as she pulled out of my driveway. I rolled my eyes at her. 

"So, what's the plan again?" I asked with a cheeky grin. I saw her glance over at me with a 'are you for real?' look. [Friends Name] shook her head with a sign.

"I swear- We're going to the mall for a bit of shopping and to kill some time. Then we'll go out [Fav. Restaurant] for dinner, and lastly, head to [Fav. artist] concert." She said. I hummed while grabbing the AUX cord. The rest of the car ride was quiet but quiet. 

Time Skip  
We had spent an hour or two at the mall just looking around. We had at least four bags together from the stuff we bought. Dinner was great too, but I think we were on the verge of getting kicked out. [Friends Name] nearly started harassing the male waiter. She couldn't stop talking about how hot he was and how she would love to do stuff to him. 

We had been standing in line for a good while, waiting for the doors to open. It had cooled off a ton and was a little chilly, so I had my cardigan on, wrapped tightly around myself. 

"Oh, [Your Name]! What if I find my soul mate here! What if the lead singer has the same one as me!!" She said happily, touching her the heart-shaped tattoo that had an arrow going through it. Hers was always so cute but never understood mine. It was just a circle with lines swirling around in it with no real pattern. Honestly, I was just a little ashamed of it, but it was somewhat cool. 

"Man, that would be cute, wouldn't it?" I laughed at her childish behavior. [Friends Name] went on and on about finding her soulmate, even as we walked through the door. Finally, she noticed my sad face as she talked about soulmates.

"Oh... Oh [Your Name]... I'm sorry, I forgot about your mark, uh- I'm sure you'll find your soulmate with a mark that unique...!" She gave me a forced smile. I nodded at her as the lights dimmed, and the first opening band started. 

{Time Skip}  
It was a little before 1 when the show was finally done. [Friends Name] offered to drive me home, I declined. The venue was surprisingly close to my house, and two, the cool air would help me clear my thoughts. 

I hugged my friend and told her goodbye. 

"Call me when you get home! Also, tell your soulmate I said hi!" She joked. I rolled my eyes at her and nudged her with my elbow. I waved goodbye while she hopped into her car and drove off. I smiled up at the stars and started my semi-long journey home. I put in my earbuds and turned on [Fav. Song], mouthing the words as I went along my trip. 

Halfway through, I started to feel uneasy, and I kept looking over my shoulder. Nothing. I picked up my pace as I wanted to get to my house as soon as possible. 

Suddenly, I felt a rough tug on my arm, and I was thrown into the nearest alleyway. I gasped for air as it had been knocked out of my lungs. My phone and earbuds were thrown off to the side, and as I tried to grab it, it was kicked away from me. My eyes traveled up to the man standing over him. 

His orange goggles gleamed in the moonlight but so did his hatches at his sides. He had a mouth guard over his mouth and a black turtle neck with a grey hoodie over it. I watched my attacker twitch ever now a then as he sat down on top of me. I tried to prop myself off the ground with my elbows. I felt my cardigan slip off my shoulder, showing off the mark under my collar bone and letting the cool air nipped at my skin.

I saw him froze, and this man seemed to twitch even more. He dropped his hatches to the ground and quickly rolled up his sleeve. I watched in terror as he showed me his mark. The same one I had on my shoulder. The same circle with no pattern to the swirls. 

The man ripped his goggles and mouth guard off and smiled at me. He dipped his head down to my face and pushed his face into my hair, taking a deep breath. 

"O-oh, you sm-smell so well..." He whispered into my ear. I let out a whimper and shut my eyes tight. My soulmate traced his hand down the right of my face before resting his gloved hand over my mark. 

"I love you..." He breathed while looking into my eyes. His tics seemed to happen now and then. I took my chance. I grab the neared big rock next to me and shoved it into the side of his face. The man fell off me and held his head for a second but didn't cry out in pain. It gave me enough time to jump up and run. I heard him yell after me and even heard his feet behind me.

Running only off adrenalin, I was able to lose him and make my way into my house. I shakily unlocked the door and shoved my way inside, worried he would find me. I slammed the door behind me and let out a heavy sign. My mom rushed down the stairs quickly, a metal bat in hand.

"Honey? [Your Name], what's wrong? What happened?" My mom asked worriedly. She dropped the bat and rushed over to hug me. I let out shakey sobs and hug her tightly. She led me into the kitchen, where she made her and me both a cup of green tea. 

"M-mom! T-there-this guy! He-he tried to kill me, mom!" I cried out to my mom. I had left the part about him being my soulmate; I couldn't say out loud. My soulmate a serial killer. After staying up with my mom for a few hours and talking to my friend on the home phone, I felt safe enough to go to sleep. 

Even if it was 4 in the morning, my body was tired from what had taken down that night. With heavy eyelids, I threw my clothes into the hamper and crawled into my bedsheets. Within a matter of seconds, I was fast asleep in my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To be contiued]


	26. |25| 𝚈𝙰𝙽𝙳𝙴𝚁𝙴!𝚃𝚒𝚌𝚌𝚒 𝚃𝚘𝚋𝚢 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [Pt.2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mark [Pt.2]  
> Words: 1662
> 
> {A/N}: This is an AU where everyone is born with a tattoo that matches their soulmate. I also forgot to add in the title a TW suggested rape.

It's been about two weeks since I've seen that man. For the first week, I couldn't leave the house alone. My mom had to drive me to and from work because I didn't feel safe walking the way. I calmed down after then and walked my way to my work again. We went back to the alleyway where the man was. We looked up and down for my phone but just couldn't find it. The scariest part, there wasn't even a trace of him in that alley.

I watched my back still, even now. The walk to my work was about a 10-minute walk. My new phone clutched in my hand as 911 [America's emergency number] was on speed dial. I still refused to walk home at night. My friends or mom would have to come to get me. 

Even after all of that, I never told anyone about my mark. I never said anything about finding my soulmate. At times, I wish I could but I don't know how they would react or what anyone could even do about it. 

"Alright, [Your Name]! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" My friend smiled at me. I crawled out of her car and walked around to her window. 

"Yeah, I'll be there!" I replied. She watched me walk up into my house and shut my door behind me. I slipped my coat off my shoulders and waved to my friend through the blinds. A light turned on behind me as I placed the coat on the hanger. 

"Sorry, mom! I know I'm late coming home but..." As I turned around to look over at my mother. Instead of looking at my mom, however, I was looking at the man. The same man from the night. My soulmate. His clothes were covered in blood and his hatchet dripped blood onto our new carpet.

"How did you... Where's my mom..." I muttered out. My eyes followed the trail of blood that came from the back of the house. 

"I wasn't easy, but I couldn't just let you go..." He got up from his spot on the couch. I backed up, pressing my back to the wooden door. I groped for the handle, my eyes locking on it. A hatchet dug itself into the dark wood next to my face. 

"We can't have you leaving yet..." He muttered into my ear. Somehow he made it closer to me in a matter of seconds. He rested his hand over my mark and trailed it up to my neck. I felt him wrap both of his hands around my neck. He squeezed, and for some reason, I didn't fight back.

My vision went black as I started to lose oxygen in my lungs. I placed my hands on his chest, not pushing but just resting them there. With one last gasp, I felt myself slip into unconsciousness. 

{Time Skip}  
A cold hand was placed on my burning forehead. I leaned into the touch before it was taken away. Two more cold hands were placed on my shoulder, shaking me slightly. I groaned a bit and turned away, wanting my mother to leave me alone. 

'Mom?' I was quick to sit up. I looked around the room hoping to see my mom here. It looked like an unfinished basement or cellar of some kind. It was a bland room with cement flooring and brick walls. Soon my eyes found a figure in the corner covered in shadows. 

"No... Stay away from me! Where am I?!" I yelled backing away from the figure. A girl rushed out towards me with a finger to her lips. 

"S...Stop he'll hear you..." Her words came out slurred and sounded painful. That's when I noticed her mouth. Her lips were messily sewn shut, giving her the ability still. I felt a scream crawl up my throat and I opened my mouth before she covered my mouth. Her bright blue eyes seemed to beg me to not scream. I nodded at her and she finally removed her hand that was covered in dirt and blood. 

"Mmm...M-my names m-Megan," She slurred. I nodded once again and told her my name. Megan gave a curt smile before a tear slipped out of her eye. Her dirty hand grabbed the cross necklace around her neck. 

Our heads snapped towards the door up at the door of the stairs. Megan was quick to crawl over to the side of the room as someone step down the stairs. She was holding her cross, eyes closed, and seemed to be muttering something. 

"Oh! Y-your awake!" My kidnapper stuttered. His mouthguard and goggles weren't on. His messy brown hair hung over his face. The man also seemed to have taken his hoodie off, leaving him in his jeans and black turtle neck. He bent down to my level, brushing the hair out of my face before touching my neck again. I flinched as he touched my bruised neck.

"Who are you?" I whispered. He smiled at me and rubbed his thumb over my mark. 

"T-toby." He said with a bored tone. I looked behind him, looking at the girl seemingly praying in the corner. Toby followed my eyes, turning his head to look over at Megan. He turned his brown eyes back to me with a cheerful smile.

"You've meet Meg! I hope you two get along." He pinched my cheek a little too hard. I closed my eyes and let a tear fall. 

"You're never gonna leave me, babe..." He whispered into my ear. He pushed my head to the side a little bit as he stood up. Toby walked over towards Meg, standing over her. She made no movements and kept praying. Toby gave a soft 'tch' before grabbing her arm. She yelped in pain as he whispered something into her ear. Megan visibly shook before nodding.

Toby dropped her before turning around and marched up the stairs. He slammed the door behind him and he clicked the lock. My eyes moved towards Megan and I got up. I walked over towards her and sat next to her, resting a hand on her back. She pulled back a bit, looking at us. 

"God w-will save usss..." She whispered. I swallowed hard before nodding. I never believed in any God but I didn't want to hurt her faith.

"How did you get here?" I asked her. Megan looked up at me with hurt eyes before looking back down. She fiddled with the necklace. We didn't talk for the rest of the night after that. 

Food was brought to us on treys with some water. Toby sat on the stairs, his head resting on his hand that leaned on his knee. He watched us eat. Megan seemed to have trouble eating, having to eat around the stitches. I tried to help her, but Toby stopped me. He smirked at her whimpers and tears while she ate. 

I didn't eat much. 

The next day was just like the last. I slept on the cool floor and woke up with neck and back pains. We never got breakfast so Megan and I tried to pass the time by talking. It was pointless, but she asked how I got here. I explained how he was my soulmate. We never really talked again after that again. 

Toby took me upstairs twice before dinner to let me use the bathroom. Megan had to go in the corner. It smelled bad. Dinner wasn't anything great. We had what seemed to be mashed potatoes but tasted nothing like them. I ate everything that night and Toby rewarded me with half a cookie. 

"Good g-girl..." He muttered into my hair after I was done. 

{Time Skip}  
The days had passed slowly and painfully. Every day was the same that I forgot how long ago I had gotten here. I was covered in bruised, cuts, and my groin area ached. Meg and I stayed on opposite sides of the room mostly. Until today. She seemed to want to be around me. Over the days, I noticed how she couldn't stand as much. Probably of how horrible it was here.

"[Y-your Name]..." Meg whispered to me. I looked over at her with dull eyes. She glanced around the room before coming closer to me. 

"I... Knnnow a way outt of herrree..." She whispered into my ear. I felt my eyes widened as she pointed over to the area where she used the restroom. I helped her walk over to the area the reeked of piss and shit. She stepped on her feces while trying to tug a stone out of the wall. I helped her, grabbing it and pulling it out. Meg pointed to another two and I pulled them out. 

"I've beennn out before..." She said slowly, "Rrrun to the b-bank... If you go homme, pleassee jusst don't get caught..." I looked at her before looking up towards the stairs. The light outside was fairly dark meaning he'd probably bring dinner soon. 

"P-please..." She begged softly. I looked into her bright blue eyes once again. This was my only way out. The only way I'd be able to save both of us. 

"I promise, I'll be back for you..." I grabbed her hands and closed my eyes, resting my forehead on her knuckles. The floorboards creaked. I snapped my eyes to her as she let out silent tears. Her eyes begged me to hurry. I nodded to her and crawled out of the little whole. Meg pushed me from behind while I grabbed the ground to pull myself out.

Once I was free, I looked back into the hole. Meg was already trying to put the stones back together. I told her one last goodbye before I booked it. I did what she told me to, I ran towards the bank of the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To be contuied]


	27. |26| 𝚈𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎! 𝚃𝚒𝚌𝚌𝚒 𝚃𝚘𝚋𝚢 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [TW] [Pt.3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mark [Pt. 3]  
> Words: 1402
> 
> {A/N}: This is an AU where everyone is born with a tattoo that matches their soulmate.
> 
> [TW! This chapter contains mentions of rape and extreme depictions of gore and blood! Do not read if this bothers you!]

{Ticci Toby's POV}  
Toby opened the big door before making his way down the old stairs. He got to the bottom and looked at Megan before looking over towards where [Your Name] would be. He froze. She wasn't there. Why wasn't she there?! He dropped the trays of food, making his way over towards Megan.

"W-where is s-she?!" He screamed. His tics become more frequent as he grew angry. Megan didn't say anything, she just kept praying and crying. It hit him. The riverbank. That's where Megan had run to the last time he glared down at the brunet.

'Guess I'll have to break [Your Name]'s legs too...' He thought to himself. He ran up the stairs, locking and shutting the door behind him. He rushed out of his house, grabbing his hatches on the way. [Your Name] couldn't have gotten far, she was very malnourished after all.

{[Your Name]'s POV}  
I made it. I made it to the bank. I was finally free! I looking into the water. My bruises were a dark purple and blood crusted over some cuts on my face. My cheekbones showed. I honestly couldn't recognize myself.

I cupped the dirty water into my hands and splashed it onto my face. I cupped some again, only drinking it this time. Honestly, I couldn't care less if I got something from this water. I was happy just to be outside again.

That's when everything went downhill again. Something whizzed past my head, landing in the dirty water in front of me. My heart sank as I turned around to see Toby standing on top of the hill. He was panting hard, and his tics were seemingly every second. Fear gripped my heart as I slowly stood up.

"[Your Name]... I can't believe you would do something like this... After everything I've done for you!" He yelled at me. Toby stepped closer while I took another back. I shook my head at him.

"No... You've done nothing but hurt me and Meg! You're a psycho!" I screamed at him. I turned to run away from him but slipped and fell into the water behind me. My head his rock hard and I groaned out in pain. Toby slowly made his way over towards me. He dropped his other hatchet and instead picked up a heavy rock.

"I love you... That's why I won't ever let you leave again..." He whispered darkly. I rolled over into the water to try and crawl away, but he stepped on my back. My head turned to see him raise the rock above his head and slam it down onto my right leg. I screamed out in pain. Tears streaked down my face as he bashed the rock over and over into my leg.

Then the left leg. Toby smashed the rock over and over in my leg. I cried and whimpered, softly begging for him to stop. He threw the rock over onto the other side of the bank. He stood back up. Toby scooped me up by my waist and flung me over his shoulder.

I hiccuped, cried, and whimpered as he took me back towards the damn shack. At this moment, I wish he would've just killed me. This was torture and I wished nothing but to die. It was a couple of moments before we made it back towards the house. Toby walked calmly towards the basement, rope in hand and his hatchet hooked to his belt.

He kicked the door open and stomped down the stairs. Toby sat me down on the floor before binding my hands together. I looked over towards Meg. She sobbed as she recited another prayer. Her hands were bound together as well.

"Hey, Meg..." I called out to her. She looked over at me, still sobbing, "If you still believe in the Lord above us get on your hands and knees and pray for us!" I yelled at her. Tears ran down my face as Toby unhooked the hatchet from his belt.

"Meg seems to be a bad influence on you, [Your Name]. Don't worry my love, I'll take care of it." Toby ruffled my hair. I shook my head, crying harder than before. He walked over towards Megan, lifting her chin to look up at him. He smirked at her tear-streaked face before letting her head fall again.

Toby sighed while he pulled the hatchet to the side. I watched in horror as he drove it into her side. Blood splashed everywhere. Meg's stitches ripped as she screams out in pain. Blood dripped down her mouth as she cried harder.

"Please God please! Save us!" She cried out. Toby placed his foot on her leg, ripping the blade off her side. I watched in horror as her bones sticking out of her side, blood pooling around her. I felt bile rise from my throat and I turned to the side to puke. I stayed looking away, keeping my eyes closed.

Megan's screams and pleas filled the darkroom while Toby's hatchet hacked into her skin. Every time he yanked his blade out of her skin, I could hear her bones crunching and her skin ripping apart. Finally, her screams stopped and nothing was left but her gurgling on her blood.

Toby walked over towards me. He forced my head to look over towards Megan's mangled dead body. I almost didn't recognize her. She looked nothing like Megan and more like a pile of meat. Her chest still rose and fell, meaning she was alive. It was slower than normal. She was on the brink of death.

Toby turned my head to look at him before giving a kiss on the forehead. He left a trail of Megan's blood as he pulled his hand away.

"That, my love, is what happens to bad girls..." He whispered. Toby turned away from me and walked up the stairs. The door shut and locked behind him. Leaving me and this dead body alone in darkness once more.

{Time Skip}  
Narrators POV  
A skinny and pale [Your Name] leaned against the corner of the basement. Her friend's dead body laid on the other side of the room. Flies, and rats feasting on the skin. It had been so long since the young [Hair Color] girl ate or drank anything. A pool of her urine and feces pooled around her. She never bothered nor cared to get up and use the corner.

[Your Name] could feel herself grow weaker by the days. Her once bright [Eye Color] eyes were now dull and lifeless. At this time, she wished nothing more than for death itself to claim her soul. The young girl would be saddened every time she woke up.

Often, The brown-haired man would come down and have his way with her. She never really reacted. There was no pleasure or pain when it happened. Instead, [Your Name] would close her eyes and dream of another life. She would dream of seeing her friends and family again.

The wooden door creaked open and Toby came down once more. He traded out the old plate of food with another. The killer smiled at her dull state and kissed her on the lips. He turned around and went back upstairs, the door locking behind him.

[Your Name] closed her [Eye color] eyes. She could feel herself slip into unconsciousness but this time, it would be forever. The girl never knew death could be this peaceful. She smiled weakly before her whole body went limp against the wall. Her lips grew colder along with her fingers. It would be a matter of time before the rats and flies nibbled on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N}: Holy shit this was a long ass story. I had to split this into three parts because if not, the 2nd one would have nearly 3,000 words long! This was a ride of a story and I loved writing this! And yes, before you ask, there were some quotes in here that you've probably heard/know. Some of these idea's I got from tiktok audios. Anyways, I hope everyone has a good day/night and I will see you all in the next chapter! Ciao!


	28. |27|𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 [𝚃𝚆]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living Nightmare  
> Words: 1695

"It's kinda boring without Jack here, isn't it?" I asked the half-dead girl. I was sitting at the picnic bench with one of the dead kids in front of me. Whenever Jack had to go out, I'd stay here and talk to them. They never really spoke back, only in moans and groans, but it was still lovely to be heard. It was nearing late afternoon, and Jack still wasn't home. I was a tad worried, but he'd be back before dinner. I hope, at least. I groaned, putting my forehead on the table. 

"Dolly, what did you used to do before you ended up here?" I asked the rotting corpse. She turned her head to the side, looking confused. Jack had probably damaged her eardrums back when she breathed, meaning she couldn't hear me. Not like it mattered, her tongue was cut out anyway. 

"Your right, I should go check the main tent to see if he's back yet." I nodded at her. I scooted myself off the bench and made my way towards the center of the carnival. Dolly's shuffling footsteps followed close behind. She even went as far as to grab my hand. Her hands were cold and crusted with blood and dirt. I shivered at the feeling. 

For whatever reason, Dolly was usually the child I would talk to. I never knew her before; we just somehow clicked. It was nice not to be alone whenever Jack left. 

We neared the main tent where sounds echoed out of. I pulled the flap of the tent back and peaked in. Jack stood in the center of the vast area. He appeared to be working on something—probably another kid to add to the carnival. I slowly stepped into the tent, letting the flap close behind me. Dolly wouldn't follow me in since she was afraid of Jack. Rightfully so too.

I made my way slowly towards him, hoping not to startle him. I saw Jack tense up before relaxing and glancing over his shoulder down at me. 

"Hello, [Your Name]," He sighed. Weird, he usually calls my gumdrop or sugar. Something other than my name. 

"Hey, hey! How did it go...?" I asked softly, finally walking up to him and standing behind him, trying to look at whatever he was doing. 

"Same as always..." Jack muttered. I let out a small huff, looking around the room. He seemed like he was in a bad mood. Maybe I could cheer him up? 

"What if... What if we go on one of the rides tonight? Like the Ferris wheel? Or maybe the mary-go-round? Oh! Play some of the games, does that-" 

"Please, [Your Name], I'm not in the mood for that." I looked up at his sliver eyes before he turned back around. Well damn, what crawled up his butt and died?

"Well, sorry for trying to cheer you up and be a nice girlfriend..." I huffed, crossing my arms. Jack groaned loudly, placing his claws on the edge of the table. 

"When I let you stay here, I never thought you could be this annoying...!" Jack said under his breath. He was trying to hide it from me, but I heard it loud and clear. My whole body froze. Annoying? Was I annoying him? My love and support were annoying him?!

"Excuse me?! I was trying to be nice, and after so long without seeing you, I was hoping to get a hug or even an 'I love you'! But no, no, it's okay!" I raised my voice towards him. Finally, Jack turned around to look at me. I looked up at his sliver eyes to see his eyes dark. I messed up. My anger quickly drained from my body and was replaced with utter terror.

His tall figure stalked towards me, casting a large shadow over me. He bent down towards my level, narrowing his darkened eyes. Jack placed one of his claws on my cheek, slowly dragging it down. 

"Listen here, gumdrop, I told you I wasn't in the mood for your games. Now run off and go play with the little kids." He whispered. Jack moved his finger away from my face, and I finally felt the warm drop fall down my cheek. I wasn't crying, no. I touched my face and pulled away to see the tips of my fingers have a dab of blood on it. He actually made me bleed.

I looked back up at him. He looked like he regretted making me bleed but didn't back down. I rubbed the blood on my pants before glaring at him. He would rue the day he hurt me. 

"Fine then. If that's how you feel, then I'll go ride something on my own." I shrugged. I turned around, walking down the aisle that led outside. 

"Wait, [Your Name]-" Jack tried, but I was already letting the flap close behind me. Dolly was sitting in the dirt, before standing back up when she saw me. I paid her no mind as I marched my way down towards the Ferris wheel. I understood full well that I shouldn't go on the wheel without Jack, but maybe I get a rise out of him. Make him sorry. 

I looked up at the tall structure, growing more and more nervous. I glanced at Dolly, who just stared at me with a black expression. I walked up the metal stairs and sat in one of the seats.

"Dolly, pull the lever down and put it back up when I reached the top," I said to her. Dolly glanced at the metal bar before slowly going to it and pulling it down. The Ferris wheel started with a loud creak as I was slowly lifted into the air. Finally, the wheel came to a stop at the very top. 

The dark, gloomy carnival looked so pretty from up here. If only Jack could see this with me. I let out a groan. Fuck him! He made me bleed! Without thinking, I stood up from my seat, holding onto the side. I was up higher than I thought. 

"[Your Name]! Jesus! What are you doing get down!" A voice yelled up to me. My eyes snapped down to see Jack looking up at me. He turned away for a second and started to yell and Dolly.

"Don't you yell at her!" I screamed down at him. Jack turned to look at me with worried-filled eyes. 

"Please just come down!" Jack screamed. I crossed my arms.

"You called me annoying, you yelled at me, hell you made me bleed! Why the hell should I?!" I stomped my foot, causing the seat to sway a bit. 

"I'm sorry, alright! I was in an awful mood, but that still doesn't excuse me! Please just come down!" Jack begged. 

"Do you mean it?" I called down to him. My arms slowly fell to my side as I leaned over the railing a bit more to look down at him more. 

"Of course, gumdrop!" He smiled up at me. That's all I wanted to hear. 

{A/N}: Sorry to interrupt, but I had two different endings for this, and I thought it'd be best if I did both since I just couldn't pick. So tell me which one you enjoyed most, I guess!

{Ending 1:}  
"Of course, gumdrop!" He smiled up at me. That's all I wanted to hear. I sat back down slowly, yelling for Dolly to let me down. The wheel kicked back into gear and slowly rolled my down to the bottom where Jack was waiting. I jumped out of the little seat and ran up to him, leaping into his arms. Jack's long arms wrapped around me, squeezing me. 

"My Lord, [Your Name]! You scared me half to death! You could have died!" Jack said as he sat me down. He bent down to my eye level. I looked down at the ground and nodded. 

"I know... I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking... I guess I was just angry and..." My voice trailed off, and I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Jack let out a sigh before rubbing my head. 

"It quite alright, my dear, as long as you never do it again." He said with a small smile. I looked up at him and smiled and gave him a nod. 

"Alright, now how about we go to play some games?" He asked me, grabbing my hand and leading me away from the Ferris wheel. 

"Sounds good!" I said brightly. 

{[TW] Ending 2:}  
Narrator's POV  
"Of course, gumdrop!" The tall clown smiled up at the young female. She smiled back down at him; that's all she wanted to hear. [Your Name] looked at him for a moment longer before trying to sit back down. A sudden gust of wind flew past her, startling the female. She let out a gasp as she let go of the cold metal. The clown below watched in horror as she came tumbling down the top of the Ferris wheel. 

[Your Name] fell to the concert ground with a sickening splat. She had been turned over completely. Her head twisted around as her body laid lifeless. It was true Jack had seen many dead bodies in his long life but never had he dreamed of seeing his loved ones. It surprised him. 

The monochrome clown carefully walked towards his lover's dead body. He dropped down to his knees, anxiously grabbing the girl's dead body. Her lifeless eyes gazed past him as he cradled her body in his arms. Tears fell onto the now cold skin of [Your Name].

Jack opened his mouth, softly singing her favorite song. She would sing it to him every time he had woken from a bad dream or help calm him down. 

'You are my sunshine... My only sunshine... You-' He cut himself off as he let out a sob. 

'You make me happy when skies... Are... Grey...' Jack's broken voice sang softly. He wished deep down that somehow she'd wake up and they could live on together.

'You'll never know dear, how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine away...'


	29. [𝟸𝟾] 𝙴𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids  
> Words: 1971

Flashback  
Jack peacefully slept next to me. I couldn't fall asleep, though; I laid there looking out the window looking up at the night sky. My anxiety was running throughout my system, not giving me a moment to calm down and rest. The same thought ran through my head. 

'I can't let my kids stay here. They can't grow up in this environment.' 

I rolled over to look at Jack's peaceful face. I loved the damn demon; hell, I had kids with him! However, I just couldn't let them grow up around a house full of murders. They needed some chance at being normal, even if they would never look normal. 

Carefully as I could, I crawled out of bed. I grabbed a bag from under the bed and began to fill it with clothes with both mine and the kids. I threw it over my shoulder as I made my way back towards the bed. Leaning over the bed, I kissed Jack and whispered a soft 'goodbye.' 

I wish I could have told him properly, but I wouldn't let him leave this mansion for us. This was his home, where he lived with all his family! It'd be selfish of me to ask him to live somewhere else. 

I made my way out of the room and into the room next to us. Charlotte and Victor slept in their cribs on the opposite side of the room. Not a single sound was coming from them. I peeked down at Charlotte. Her skin was a very light gray, and a little bit of fuzzy [Hair Color] was on her head. I carefully moved her so I could swaddle her in the small pink blanket. 

With her in my arms, I walked over to Victor. He had a reasonably normal skin color. He still had sharp fingernails, and I wouldn't be surprised that he'd grow a sharp pair of teeth. I also swaddled him up and put him in my other arm. I sped walk out of the room, and down the two flights of stairs. 

'I'm so sorry, Jack, everyone...' I thought to myself as I kicked the front door closed behind me. It was a chilly night, and by the time I had made it into a small town, the babies were crying. God help me raise these kids on my own. 

Five Years Later  
Five years. For five years, I had been raising these kids all on my own. I was able to find a lovely cabin in the woods with running water and electricity. It was odd, but I'm not one to complain. I was able to have a small side job somehow. Making enough money to put food on the table. 

"Mommy!!" Charlotte tugged on my pant leg. I looked down at her, smiling. I placed the book down on the little side table. The little five-year-old crawled up onto my lap. 

"Yes, my dear?" I questioned. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Victor was okay at the dinner table, doing his homework. 

"Is daddy coming home today! You'd say he'd be home before my birthday, and my birthday is next month!" She smiled brightly up at me. Shit, that's right. I had promised that Jack would be back sometime before her birthday. What can I say? It's not like I can tell them who or what their dad is.

"Daddy's never coming home, is he?" I heard Victor say. My eyes widened as I turned to look at him. He hung his head, the pencil he held halfway away from him.

"Now come here, Victor," I called out to him. Victor slowly slid off the chair and made his way towards the couch. I pulled him up onto my lap, sitting him on my other leg. 

"Now, you both listen to me. Your father loves you very much, okay? He's just a busy man and hasn't had the time to come back home." I looked at each of them in their eyes. Victor looked down at his lap while Charlotte nodded her head.

Victor was always a quiet and smart one. Much liking to stay at the table and draw. Charlotte, on the other hand, was very much the opposite. She was a very active, equally smart, and bubbly child—the one thing they had in common, though, their love for the outside. We often would go on walks after dinner. 

"But... But you always say he'll back in time for our birthday! He never is..." Victor whispered. I let out a sigh while I messed with his hair. How was I going to get out of this one?

"I promise you; he will be back at some point when you're older. For now, let's go on a walk, alright?" I asked them. Both young ones perked up and nodded. I laughed at their eagerness. 

"Okay! Let's get our shoes and jackets on!" I said as they both hopped down went to grab their shoes and jackets. I slipped on my shoes and tugged on my coat. Both of the kids ran out of the hall, jackets and velcro shoes on. 

"Adventure Time!" I called out, opening the door. They were both quick to bolt out of the house and run the little path. 

"Wait for me, you two!" I laughed out, jogging to keep up with the little monsters. They had run off to their little hideout. Whenever they had time, that's where they would play 'house' or any other game their little minds could come up with. 

When I was able to get towards their little hideout place, my heart dropped. A man was bent down in front of them, hugging them.

Jacks POV  
Dead leaves crunched under dark shoes that were stained with blood. It was still light out, the sun casting a weird shadow over Jack. It's been five years since his wife took the kids and left him. For a while, he searched the nearby town for them but never came up with anything. 

Was she scared for their kid's safety? Or was it Jack was a monster? He didn't think he'd ever find the answer. Five years and he can still remember every inch of his wife's face. Her smile, her laugh, the way she yelled at him for getting blood on his tux on the wedding day. It made him smile sadly.

His kids too. Jack could still remember his wife waking up in the middle of the night to and feed them. She'd always get up so Jack wouldn't have to. Oh, how he longed to hold them in his arms. 

His daughter's birthday was coming up soon like it did every year. It served as a sad reminder to him. That he would probably never see his kids again. Jack gazed down at his hand, holding a scaple. A sliver ring covering in dried blood glistened in the sunlight. 

"Wait for me, you too!" A woman laughed out while crushing leaves from under her. It wasn't a new voice; in fact, it rang in his ears louder than anything else. Jack could pick up on two kids laughing and makes jokes. 

He rushed his way towards the sound of the voices. Jack pushed a branch out of his way to see two little kids. One with pale grey skin and another with dark brown hair and hollow eyes. It was them; he had found his own kids. Without thinking, he rushed towards the kids and engulfed them in a warm hug.

"I can't believe I've found you two... Oh my God, it's been so long... Where's your mom?!" His voice unsteady and rushed. The kids only looked at him uncomfortably. 

"Hey! Get away from my kids, you son of a bitch!"

[Your Name]'s POV  
"[Your name]?" An all too familiar voice called out. Charlotte and Victor pulled away from the man and ran towards my side. A blue mask faced me with black tears running down his face. I could hear the worry yet relief in the voice, filling me with dread. 

I gulped hard, "...Kids, go back to the house..." I whispered. Both of them looked up at me before looking back at Jack. 

"Don't worry, Mommy will be fine, just run home and lock the doors. Now." My voice was stern. They stood in place for a second or two before bolting it towards the cabin. My gaze stayed behind Jack. I was too afraid to look him in the eyes after five years.

"[Your Name]! I've been searching for you for five years! I was worried you would have died! Damn it! Why would you have ever..." Jack's voice trailed off. He stood in front of me, but my eyes never left the ground. Jack tilted my head up to look him in his empty eyes. 

"I missed you..." He muttered softly. I bit my lip, and Gods did I feel awful. I took a shaky breath before I answered. 

"Why did I leave?" I let out a weak laugh, "Jack, we lived in a house full of actual murders...! I needed our kids to get somewhat of a normal life..." Tears balled up in the corners of my eyes. I refused to cry at this moment, though.

"We could have moved, ya know? I would do anything for those kids, and you just left me...!" His voice was desperate. My tears poured down my cheeks along with an escaped sob from my lips. 

"I'm so sorry... I just thought it would be so selfish to ask you to leave all your friends and family behind..." I muttered softly. Another sob escaped from me before I buried my face into Jacks's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me with a sigh.

"I told you I would do anything for them. Charlotte and Victor are more important than Dr. Smiley or even Slender." He whispered. I gazed up at him with a sad smile and nodded. I carefully reached up and removed his mask. Oh, how I missed seeing his gray skin. He leaned down to steal a quick kiss that seemed to linger a little too long. 

I pulled away with a sigh, "Would you like to meet them... Again?" Jack nodded at me, a stupid grin on his face. I laughed a little bit while grabbing his hand, leading him towards the house. When we reached the log cabin, I peeled back the worn welcome matt and pulled out a spare key. With one final glance at Jack, I unlocked the door. 

"Charlotte? Victor?" I called out into the house while shutting the door behind me. I heard the kids running down the hall calling out to me. They stopped. They reached the end of the hallway; their eyes gazed on Jack's unmasked face. 

"Kids, this is your father..." I said slowly. Charlotte was the first to barrel towards Jack and rush into his arms. 

"Daddy!!!" The little girl yelled with a giggle, "I knew you'd be home someday!!" Jack smiled at his daughter and ruffled her long [Hair Color] hair. She grabs his hand and carefully gazed at it. She had never seen anyone with the same skin color as hers. Jack's eyes fell onto Victor, who shifted in his place. 

"Hi, dad..." He said softly. I walked towards Victor and picked him up, telling him he'd have to come to say hello to his dad. I bent next to the other two with Victor in my lap. 

Jack reached out and placed his hand on his son's face with a gentle smile. His hollow eyes met mine. 

"I love you..." I muttered softly. 

"I love you too, never leave again, please..." He said softly. I shook my head at him. Why would I need to? I have everything I need right here.


	30. [𝟹𝟶] 𝙹𝚎𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙺𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hole  
> Words: 396
> 
> {A/N}: This isn't an actual Xreader. Its more of me ranting about how I feel currently. I've been going through a messy breakup and almost everything I typed here was said to me by my ex. So yeah, feel free to skip this if you want, its very short.

The water was cold. How long had she been sitting here? Sitting in this tub full of water? A small dripping sound could be heard echoing off the tile walls. It had been at least an hour since she had gotten in that bath. Her fingers were wrinkled, but that didn't matter. Tears fell silently from her eyes but slashed into the water. 

5 weeks. That's how long she had been alone. Away from any other form of human contact, other than a text now and again. He had moved on so fast. Now already onto another girl, leaving her in the dust without a second thought. 

Jeff had grown distant during the last month of them being together. He wouldn't text her as much or even look at her at times. Not to even mention how long it had been since they had been physically close. It was almost like he grew bored of her. He would never tell her all the things he loved to tell her. Never asked how her day was. 

Towards the end, and even after, he said a lot of hurtful things. 

'Look, [Your Name], I don't miss a thing we had and I would never go back to.'

'We just weren't a good fit.'

'I've been over you for two months before we even broke up, it's time you moved on as well..'

His voice ran through her head and she couldn't get him out. It was impossible to not think about all the times they had spent staying up late talking and laughing. Or how much she loved to cuddle up next to him while watching a dumb teen movie. Those days were over though; and she could never get them back. 

It was like a hole had been placed in her chest where he once was. It was a horrible feeling and she hated it. The consent anxiety and obsessiveness to constantly ask her friends how the new couple were doing. They were doing great. Better than Jeff and [Your Name] used to be. 

It wasn't until he had got together with another girl, only after knowing her for at most three weeks. Jeff had told her how tiring it was to stay mutuals with her when, before he got with that woman, all he wanted was to stay friends. 

Yet here he was, ignoring you. 

It fucking hurt.


	31. |𝟹𝟸|𝚈𝙰𝙽𝙳𝙴𝚁𝙴!𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙺𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by DescendantQueen on here, so here ya go :)
> 
> Infatuated  
> Words: 527
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT: this is kind of an experiment, I'm gonna try out a different writing style a bit to see if it fits. Basically not going the first person with the I and me; instead in here will be You, They, She, type thing so if you don't like it or prefer this style let me know then! Ty!

It was that single night—June 5th. Jane Arkansaw was stalking the night streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of that pale face she hated the most. The one who had given her the scars she did not deserve. It was then she heard the high pitched screams of a young adult. It was coming from a nearby ally. Upon looking into the ally, there was Jeff as normal. He had a young woman pinned down on the dirty concrete with his damn knife high in the air. 

It made Jane's blood boil. So, like a knight in shining armor, through her own kitchen knife at the crusty man. It barely missed by a hair. Jeff's eyes shot up to meet Jane's mask. She could hear him cursing under his breath. 

"It really is like you to draw attention, isn't it?" Jane said, her tone smug. Jeff tightened his grip on the lady before sirens in the distance were heard. Someone else must have heard the scream in the nearby apartment complexes. Jeff looked down at the women, back at Jane, and then towards the flashing red and blue lights. 

He shoved himself off the girl, earning a whimper. With one last stare at Jane, Jeff took off into the shadow of the night, hood up. 

Jane gazed down at the young lady lying on the ground. She didn't appear hurt, no blood pooling around her. The lady slowly sat up and looked towards her savior. Jane felt her heart jump. It was just something about this lady that made Jane feel something deep within her. Something she hadn't felt since her youth, before the tragic fire. 

Maybe it was the way the moonlight reflected off her skin. Maybe it was her shiny hair, and all though messy looked so soft. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the way she was gazing at her burn marks with no pity or disgust in her eyes. 

"Thank you," She seemed breathless, "Thank you for saving me." She said to Jane. Jane didn't know how to feel. Should she chase after Jeff and leave this girl in the back of her mind, or should she help the women? After a moment of silence, the women stood up and picked Jane's knife off the ground. 

"I guess you might need this back. Don't worry; I won't mention you to the police..." She said while walking towards Jane. Walking. Most people would be too afraid to even talk to her, whether it be the mask with black lips or the burns that stood along her arms and legs. 

Jane studied the woman before grabbing the knife slowly from the women's hand. 

"I'm [Your Name] by the way... I hope I can see you around again..." [Your Name]... A fitting name for a flower such as herself. Jane watched the young women walk away from the crime scene and towards the police cars in the distance. 

[Your Name] was such a delicate flower, someone who looked like a rosebud waiting for bloom. She clearly needed Jane's protection. On that night, June 5th, Jane decided that she would protect her flower by any means needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I need to make a pt. 2 to this where the Reader gets captured and blah blah, I will. For now, I like how this ended. Idk, I probably will make a part 2 if I have writer's block enough.


	32. |𝟹𝟸| 𝙴𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙹𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚡 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters  
> Words: 1490

"Alright, [Your Name], a few rules before I leave. Sam should be in bed by 8 since she has school tomorrow. There's money for a pizza on the table, be careful of her seafood allergy, and finally, this is the most important rule, do not go into the basement. There's mold down there." Mr. Wilson told me. His voice growing stern at the end. 

"Yes, of course! I'll try my best!" I smiled at him and gave a short nod. His green eyes narrowed at me before grunting. 

"Alright, I'll be home around 3 am, so feel free to sleep on the sofa if you get tired," he turned towards the small girl, "Be a good girl, Sam!" He bent down and kissed the girl on the forehead. 

"Okay, dad!" She smiled up at him. He chuckled a little bit before saying goodbye and shutting the door behind him. The door locked, and finally, his truck pulled out of the driveway. 

"Alrighty, little Sammy, what do you feel like doing for the next three hours?" I turned and looked down at the little girl. She looked around the room for a second. 

"I'm kinda hungry..." She muttered. I walked towards the counter, grabbing the money and pulling out my phone.

"Pizza?" I asked her. Sam nodded at me, jumping up and down. I chuckled while I dialed the numbering. Sam said that she wanted cheese, so of course, that's what we ordered. After talking to the man on the phone, I hung up and looked down at Sam. 

"So what shall we do for the next 15 to 20 minutes?" I hummed. Sam looked down at her feet, thinking to herself. Her eyes looked down at a nearby hall. 

"Oh! I wanna show you my room!" She smiled brightly up at me. I nodded at her, telling her to lead the way. The 8-year-old grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall into a brightly colored room.

The walls were painted an interesting color of lime green. Her bed sat between two windows and had zebra print bedding on the opposite side of the door. It was a small room, with a tiny dresser hugging the same wall as the door and a cedar chest placed on the left wall. 

"Wow! This is a nice room!" I smiled at the girl. Sam ran over to her chest and opened it up to a collection of stuffed animals. She pulled out a pink cat, a yellow dog, and a black bat. 

"These are my favorite stuffed animals!" She held them up to me. They were very soft and clearly well made. I would have bought them myself if I had seen them at the market.

"Oh, what lovely animals!" I bent down to light touch the dog. A bit dirty but still very soft! Sam smiled before putting them back into the chest and closing it. We sat in her room for a bit before walking back towards the living room.

The two of us sat on the sofa. What sounded like a bunch of cans falling onto the concert echoed into the house. I jumped and let out a yelp. I looked over toward Sam, who didn't seem phased. There was no hardwood or concert in the whole house, leaving me to think something was in the basement. 

I opened my mouth to ask Sam, but the doorbell rang. The pizza was here. I slowly got up and crept up towards the door. Slowly unlocking it and peaking out, a man with blond hair and a red shirt stood at the door. 

I let out a sigh and opened the door. 

With my hand on my chest, I said, "Gosh, you startled me!" The man let out a chuckle before saying a little sorry. I called for Sam to bring me money which she did. The man left with the money and tip while I kicked the door closed. 

**Time Skip  
 _8 pm_**  
The clock struck 8 as I placed the last few dishes in the washer. I saw Sam gloom a little bit at the chime. I would have let her stay up longer and be the cool babysitter, but to be honest, I was tired too. In the last few days, I've been staying up late studying for my college exams. 

"I'm sorry, Sam, but it's time to go to bed..." I said softly. She nodded at me before we both made our way towards her bedroom. I turned away from her as she got changed. Sam jumped into the bed and nuzzled under the fluffy covers. I handed her her two favorite stuffed animals, which is snuggled into. 

"Do you want me to check for monsters?" I half-joked, standing by the door. Sam shook her head at me and closed her eyes. 

"No, my daddy keeps the monsters locked in the basement..." She muttered softly right before she passed out. A shiver went down my spine while I glanced over at the locked basement door. 

"Okay, goodnight..." I said absentmindedly while leaving the door slightly ajar. Slowly I made my way towards the living room, keeping my eye on the door. I'm sure it was just what her father told her to keep her from getting scared by monsters. Yeah, that's what it is.

I slumped on the couch, turning the volume down so I wouldn't wake up or keep Sam up. Not really paying attention to what was on, I closed my eyes. 

**11 am**  
 _BANG!_  
I jolted awake from a loud noise. It took me a minute to register what was happening and from where. My eyes landed on the door to the basement. It had come from there. Slowly and carefully, I snuck to Sam's room to make sure it wasn't her. 

She was sleeping peacefully in her bed like no one was breaking in downstairs. Guess I was about to be that dumb bitch in the horror movie and check out that loud sound. Surely the author would come up with something original, but ya'know, she ain't. 

The door was locked, clearly. So I searched around the kitchen in hopes I'd find the key. It was tucked away in a corner drawer, junk covering it. It was a heavy black metal key, so it was a dead give away. I glanced at the door's direction before I finally closed the draw and slowly walked towards the locked door. 

I placed the key into the lock and waited. Maybe I was crazy, and nothing was happening downstairs. Sam didn't seem bothered by it, so I must have been hearing things from the lack of sleep. I shook my head at myself and withdrew the key. Another loud bang came from downstairs, along with the sound of metal being broken. 

Yep, not crazy. I shoved the key into the hole and turned it until a small click was heard. I opened the door, it groaning from years of not being used probably. It was dark down there, so here is where I probably will die. I'd have to use my phone flashlight, which wasn't as bright as I would have liked. Finally, I made my way down the old staircase having it grown under my weight. 

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, I saw a man chained to the wall in front of me. I covered my mouth in horror seeing his hands grabbing at the chain around his neck. 

"Oh my God..." I muttered under my breath as I took a small step towards the man. He growled at me as he thrashed around in his chains. I found the source of this banging; he had broken the chains around his hands. 

"No, no! I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I'm just the babysitter, okay? Let me help you," I said softly. The man seemed to relax a little bit. As I got closer, I could finally make out what he was. He was in nothing but a black hoodie and some black slacks. His eyes were hidden by his dirty brown hair. I could see something running down his face that appeared to be a sickly grey. I kept my gasp of a surprise to myself. 

I kneeled next to him and glanced at the lock on his neck. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the same key I used on the door. The chain around his neck fell off his neck with a clang. 

"T...Thank you..." He muttered softly before trying to stand up. I smiled softly at him while I helped him stand up. He slowly limped his way towards a small table by the stairs. The man grabbed a mask and put it on his face. We made our way up the stairs, me helping him most of the way.

"[Your Name]. I told you not to go into that basement. It has _mold_ in it." 

_**[To be continued?]** _


End file.
